


Music To My Ears

by Miss_Ebony



Category: Free!
Genre: Eventual Sex, Fluff, Get Together, Haru probably wants the same, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Rin just wants his best friend hooked up, Slow Build, Somewhat Awkward Sousuke, and it has to be Yamazaki, even though he wouldn't admit it, oblivious Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Ebony/pseuds/Miss_Ebony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto thinks Sousuke and Rin are head over heels for each other but they really aren’t. That’s because Sousuke has a huge crush on Makoto but just doesn’t fucking know how to get closer to the guy. So he uses Rin shamelessly to see Makoto as often as he can. That’s until Rin is no longer required to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically my first fic for this fandom, and I have no idea where I'm going to lead it or how long it'll be. So the rating might change at some point, just so you know.
> 
> I wanted to write something where Sousuke is somewhat awkward 'cause I love awkward Sousuke. There can't be enough of that. Well, actually there's never enough SouMako, so here you go.

Makoto stared at the rails in front of him, letting the music of his headphones wash over him. Only as he felt a light tug on his sleeve he looked up to see Haru motioning towards the up-coming train.

“Ah yeah, sorry Haru,” he said sheepishly as he took the headphones off, stopping the music. He had to admit that he’d gotten a bit lost in the song, but he _wouldn’t_ admit that he’d been totally singing along in his head.

Haru just raised a quizzical eyebrow at him, and Makoto gave him another small smile. Well, Haru probably knew, but there was actually little to nothing Haru didn’t know about him.

“Oi Haru, Makoto!”

Rin gave them a salute as they got on the train and walked over to the redhead, who was giving them one of his shark-like grins. Sousuke was sitting next to him, his eyes closed and his head resting on Rin’s shoulder. Makoto was surprised that Rin’s friend was coming along to their little swimming session and even more so that the guy was sleeping on Rin’s shoulder. He actually had to suppress a smile at the picture. Haru raised an eyebrow again in a very Haru-like manner.

“Nah, we’ve been up all night,” Rin said yawning, waving one hand dismissively.

Now Haru’s second eyebrow shot up, and Makoto felt his own eyes widen a bit.

“God, not like that you idiots!” Rin exclaimed. “Practicing! You know you can do that even at night when you’ve got an indoor pool...”

Makoto shot Haru a quick glance, and yep, his best friend’s eyes started glittering at the word ‘pool’. He huffed out a laugh and turned to Rin again.

“We see,” he said, totally not buying it. To him (and probably the rest of the world) it was pretty obvious that Rin and Sousuke were head over heels for each other.

Then Sousuke started to blink his eyes open due to his friend’s heated response and stared blankly at Makoto and Haru in front of him like he hadn’t expected to see them right then and there. He awkwardly lifted his head off of Rin’s shoulder and started scratching at the back of his head.

“God, Rin. Just wake a man, would ya?” he muttered, shooting the redhead a short glare before stealing a glance at Makoto and Haru. Then he quickly gained his usual cool composure.

“Makoto, Nanase,” he nodded in greeting, his eyes lingering only a short moment on Makoto.

“Well, I just thought I’d get him out of the dorm for only once,” Rin said, waggling his eyebrows at Sousuke. It earned the redhead a sharp elbow to the ribs.

‘Acting all lovey-dovey,’ Makoto thought to himself, shaking his head slightly. 

“Great that you joined us, Yamazaki-kun!” he said and gave Sousuke a bright smile.

Sousuke’s eyes instantly snapped to Makoto’s face, and he just stared at him for a moment. Makoto was starting to feel uncomfortable under the intense stare from those teal eyes before Sousuke finally spoke up.

“Uhm, yeah sure,” he said curtly, looking away once more.

Next to him Rin was smacking his forehead, which only earned him another elbow. Makoto huffed out a small laugh and looked over to his best friend. But Haru only looked at Rin, then at Sousuke, at Makoto and back at Sousuke. Then he gave Makoto a _look_.

Makoto’s brow furrowed, not understanding what his friend was trying to tell him. Haru, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and stared out of the window.

“You know they do that, having a conversation without words,” Rin said, looking at Sousuke. The guy just dragged his hand through his hair and said “Whatever”, glancing once more at Makoto, which went unnoticed because he was still trying to figure out what Haru had meant.

\------

Makoto gave a happy sigh as he looked at the blue surface of the pool, in which Haru and Rin had dived only moments before. He’d gotten a text from Nagisa earlier that he and Rei would be running late since Rei was still helping him with some homework. So for the moment it was just the four of them. Makoto looked over his shoulder to one of the benches by the pool. Sousuke stood there and was ruffling through his bag.

“Yamazaki-kun, you’re coming?”

“Yeah, just a moment,” Sousuke mumbled, finally retrieving a bottle of water from his bag. “And please, just Sousuke is fine…” He took a sip of water and shot Makoto a quick glance.

“Alright,” he said brightly and turned towards the water again. Before he dove in he stretched his arms and back, feeling his spine pop pleasantly, and Sousuke suddenly started to cough violently behind him. Makoto nearly jumped out of his skin and whipped around to stare at Sousuke.

“Yama- Ah, Sousuke are you alright?” he asked, his eyes wide with concern. Sousuke in response swallowed hard and waved his hand dismissively at Makoto.

“Yeah, just…choked on my water,” he said between coughs.

Makoto got to his side and started padding at his back, but the dark haired guy just said, “It’s fine, really…”

Then there was a loud snort from the pool, and Makoto saw Rin pressing a hand to his mouth, barely containing his laughter.

“Fuck you Rin,” Sousuke snarled and threw the water bottle back into his bag. If Makoto wasn’t mistaken he could swear that he’d seen a slight blush on Sousuke’s cheeks. But Rin just cracked up at that and started laughing hard. Haru came to his side and stared at Makoto and Sousuke for a moment before rolling his eyes and sliding back into the water.

Makoto watched the whole scene with his brow furrowed. Rin was just _mean_ , and he didn’t understand what Haru wanted to say with that roll of his eyes. Geez.

\------

Rin watched Sousuke, who was swimming lazily in the lane at the poolside. He was constantly looking at Makoto, who was standing by his bag. The guy was probably texting with Nagisa or something. Rin gave a heavy sigh as he slid his hand through his wet hair and shook his head slightly.

“If Yamazaki acts any more obvious, I think even Makoto will notice.”

Rin shot Haru a look, who’d came to stand beside him in the pool.

“You’re probably right,” he said, tapping at his lower lip. “What should we do?”

Haru looked at him, his brow slightly furrowed. “What do you mean by ‘what should we do’?”

“Now, come on! I mean we should totally get those two hooked up!”

Now Haru was actually frowning, looking back and forth between Makoto and Sousuke. 

“Makoto with Yamazaki?” he asked in a highly skeptical way.

“God, Haru, despite average thinking, Sousuke really is a great guy.”

“I’m not so sure…” Haru said still frowning, letting his hand slip through the water.

Rin just splashed some water into Haru’s face, but the guy seemed to actually enjoy it.

“Whatever, I think it’s a great idea,” he mumbled, a devilish grin already forming on his face, as he watched his best friend in the water.

“Oh Rin, I bet you’re a horrible matchmaker…” Haru said as he let his body slip back into his beloved water.

“Shut up Haru,” was his grumbled response. That was just a great idea, really.


	2. Chapter 2

“So… Rin got you to come along?”

They were walking towards the station to meet Nagisa and Rei there. The two of them hadn’t been able to make it in time to the pool so Nagisa had suggested that they could grab something to eat together instead.

“Huh?” Sousuke turned towards him, seeming like he had been caught off guard.

“Ah, I didn’t mean it like I was bothered by it or anything, I was just a bit surprised…” Makoto fumbled, feeling his cheeks heat slightly due to his own inability to talk to the guy properly. It wasn’t like they were total strangers, but he still felt like he knew nothing about Sousuke, and he didn’t quite know how to act around him.

Makoto saw Sousuke’s eyes widen a bit before he turned to look at the ground.

“Nah it’s not like Rin dragged me along,” he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. “I came along pretty voluntarily.”

“HARU-CHAN, MAKO-CHAN, RIN-CHAN!” came the excited cry as Nagisa spotted them and started bouncing towards the small group, Rei in tow.

“Oh and Sou-chan too!” he said towards the tall guy, beaming up at him.

Sousuke’s brows drew together as he mumbled, “Sou-chan?”

Makoto couldn't help but smile because Sousuke looking like that was just really cute. Wait, cute?

“Yeah, Sousuke was quite eager to come too,” Rin said, shooting his best friend a grin, earning a glare in response.

“Now Rin-chan that was an awful pun,” Nagisa said as his brow furrowed slightly in disapproval.

Rin started to splutter at that, but Rei quickly interjected, “Nagisa, stop twisting other people’s words!”

Nagisa started to pout, turning towards Rei, “Rei-chan, you’re no fun!”

“Oh just shut up,” Rin growled, shoving his hands in his pockets, glowering at the small blond.

Nagisa turned his pout towards Rin, and he seemed like he wanted to say something further, but Makoto quickly stepped in.

“Now, now, aren’t we here to get something to eat? So let’s go!”

“I want mackerel," Haru said, starting to walk off.

Makoto had to laugh at his friend since it was just so _Haru_. Then Sousuke was stepping up to him, flashing him a lingering glance before he mumbled, “Yeah, let’s go.”

\------

Don’t get him wrong, he was quite fine sitting next to Sousuke in the small place they’d chosen after a while. Nagisa had wanted pizza, Haru mackerel. Haru had won much to Makoto’s surprise since Nagisa could be very…insistent. Rin had been pretty insistent as well as it came to where they would sit. So here he was, sitting close to Sousuke on a bench which seemed a tad too small for two guys of their size. Haru had just rolled his eyes _again_ , and Rin seemed to be oddly pleased with himself for whatever reason. What he didn’t understand as well was why he nearly jumped as his and Sousuke’s thighs brushed just for a short moment. He felt his face heat up due to his own stupid reaction.

‘God, pull yourself together Tachibana! It’s just Sousuke…’

Sousuke, who was incredibly handsome. And well built. And- Whatever. Those were totally legitimate things to think of another guy. Of another guy, who was apparently the boyfriend of one of your best friends. God, why was he even thinking about this?

When the waitress came to take their orders, he was glad that his embarrassing train of thoughts was finally interrupted. Haru might have seen all of it on his face, judging by his expression. Or he was thinking about mackerel. Hard to tell.

As all of them were nursing their drinks, Nagisa asked in an oh so casual tone, “Now Rin-chan, when are you and Sou-chan planning to come out?”

This was promptly followed by Rin spitting the contents of his drink half across the table, coughing hard and by Sousuke’s eyebrows shooting up. Nagisa had asked the question all of them had been silently asking themselves. But Nagisa wasn’t the quiet type. Or the most considerate type.

“Come again?” Rin choked out, wiping at the surface of the table with a napkin as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

“Now, now Rin-chan calm down! I was just curious,” Nagisa said, shrugging casually.

“We’re not coming out since we’re not together,” Sousuke said curtly.

“Fine, just tell us when you’re ready.” Nagisa seemed a little disappointed, judging by his pout.

“Nagisa! Stop pushing Rin-senpai and Yamazaki-senpai!” Rei hissed to the blond, smacking him slightly on the back of his head.

Sousuke just raised an annoyed eyebrow, and Rin groaned, “There’s fucking nothing to push on!”

They all gave a small smile at that, except for Haru, who was staring highly intrigued into his blue drink. They all knew that Rin’s denial was just him not wanting to admit it.

Makoto thought that it had to be nice to be head over heels for someone. Being a little lost in thoughts, he didn’t notice the glances Sousuke shot him nearly all the time.

\------

After that little incident, all of them had ordered and had started to chat about something else. Currently Rin, Nagisa and Rei were discussing how one should choose their trunks. Rei said that it was all about beauty. Nagisa agreed on that but added that they needed to be cute. Rin said that it was all bullshit and that only functionality mattered. Then he muttered something else, probably that he chose his to match his hair or eye color or whatever, Makoto wasn’t sure if he got that one right. Haru was as quite as ever, following the conversation with mild interest, and Sousuke seemed like he wasn’t interested at all. Makoto was smiling at the whole scene since he thought that it was really nice to just sit like this and talk with his friends.

“So, you got any criteria for your trunks?” Makoto looked at Sousuke, flashing him a small smile to show that he thought of the topic as rather amusing.

Sousuke looked at him just a little surprised before he huffed out a laugh.

“Well, of course I do. I pick them to match my eye color, just like Rin,” he said mockingly, giving the other guy an amused look.

“Oh, just shut up,” Rin mumbled.

“Well, I think it’s actually a good idea ‘cause it looks really good,” Makoto smiled.

Sousuke’s eyes widened a bit at that. “Huh?”

Only then Makoto realized that he had just told Sousuke that he thought of him as really good looking. He felt his cheeks heat up. Even though he _might_ think so, he hadn’t meant it to sound like that.

“Ah, yeah, well I think it’s very…flattering?” He internally slapped himself. ‘Flattering, really?’

“Uhm, I see,” Sousuke said slowly, turning his look towards his drink. Rin shot Sousuke a look and took a small sip of his own drink.

Then the waitress brought their food, and Makoto thanked God for her brilliant timing.

\------

After they’d left the restaurant, all of them had gotten on the train on their way back home. By now, only Rin and Sousuke were left.

“You know, I think it went pretty well,” Rin said, stretching in his seat. Sousuke just looked at him, raising one eyebrow.

“Now come on, don’t give me that look. Should I make a list for you? Okay, first, you got to see him stretch right in front of you, and by the way I think one could argue whether he did it on purpose or not. But then again it’s Makoto…” Rin slightly trailed off but then continued. “Second, you got to sit next to him, like reeeeal close, and yeah no need to thank me for that. And third, he said that he totally thinks you’re hot!” he finished, grinning brightly at Sousuke.

Sousuke just groaned, running his hand through his short hair. “You know that he didn’t mean it like that.”

“But would you please just look at the way he blushed afterwards? He totally meant it like that.”

Sousuke just huffed out a sigh and leaned back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest. “I just feel like a fucking high school girl who can’t get her shit together.”

“Just talk to the guy! If you play it right, you’ll totally get him to fall for you!”

“Thanks for the advice, I’ve never considered that before,” he grumbled ironically. “But I’ve no idea what to say to him. When something comes to my mind I just look at him, at his eyes and BOOM everything’s gone!”

“Now you’re just being sappy,” Rin said, smiling to himself. It was just too funny. A guy of Sousuke’s size wearing such an expression and saying stuff like that just didn’t fit together.

“Thanks, you’re such a good friend,” Sousuke said, giving Rin a punch to the shoulder. “I don’t know why I’m even talking to you about this.”

“Oh come on! You know I just wanna help. And by the way, I might have an idea how to do so.”

“God, just don’t,” Sousuke groaned, giving Rin an exasperated look.

“It’s not like I’m going to set up a candlelit dinner for you guys, so don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Sousuke stared at Rin for a long moment before sighing in surrender. “You are the worst.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Things are getting started
> 
> More or less

“Okay, here’s the plan,” Rin said as he flopped onto his bed.

Sousuke set his book aside to peer over the edge of the top bunk. “Please, spare me the humiliation.”

“Come on, just look at this!” Rin got out his phone and brought up his messages with Haru. Then he reached up to hand it to Sousuke.

Sousuke frowned at it as he started to skim through the messages. “Oi whatcha writing with Nanase about this?” He brought his head down over the edge once more to glare at his best friend.

“Come on, it’s your fault! It’s just because you’re so obvious, that’s why even Haru knows,” Rin said dismissively. “But would you please just read on, you idiot?”

Sousuke just tsked at the redhead before he went back to read all of the messages. Then his eyes widened a bit. “Now that’s a coincidence.”

“Coincidence or fate?” Rin singsonged the last word. “Even though I would’ve never thought that Makoto would be into that kind of genre…”

“Can he get even more perfect?” Sousuke said, smiling to himself.

“So okay, now get your head outta the clouds and listen to me,” Rin said, a sly grin already forming on his face.

\------

“That was great,” Makoto sighed happily as he plopped onto one of the benches in the Samezuka locker room. He was already finished dressing and was now waiting for the others to do so themselves. The joint practice with their rival swim team had been a bit exhausting but great nevertheless.

He let his eyes wander across the room and found Haru toweling his still wet hair since he’d been the last to leave the pool. Typical. Nagisa, already dressed, was bouncing next to Rei, telling him something while Rei buttoned his shirt up, smiling at the blond. It was the same with Nitori and Momo only that Nitori seemed a bit troubled by the things the overly excited boy next to him was saying. Makoto shook his head a bit because he really wondered where Nagisa and Momo got that seemingly endless energy from. Then his eyes went to Rin and Sousuke. They were muttering heatedly, Rin already finished dressing, leaning against a locker. Sousuke wasn’t finished yet. Makoto couldn’t help but stare at his back, the movement of his muscles as he searched for his shirt inside of his bag. Then Sousuke looked at Rin and as Makoto did so himself he saw that Rin was staring at him. Makoto quickly averted his gaze, looking down at his sneakers, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Well what would he do if he caught someone staring openly at his boyfriend? Probably have a word with them. He really hoped that he hadn't gotten on Rin’s bad side right now. Why was he even staring in the first place?

As Makoto was looking at his shoes, he didn’t notice that Rin had given Sousuke an elbow to his ribs, nodding towards Makoto while muttering something. Sousuke turned to look over his shoulder at Makoto and quickly turned back before anyone could see him blushing slightly.

\------

As they were finally ready to go, Rin announced that he and Sousuke would join them on their way back since he wanted to get himself something in the sports shop. So they made their way back to the station, Nagisa and Rei leading the way followed by Haru and Rin. Makoto was a little nervous, walking next to Sousuke. He didn’t know if Rin had told him that he’d been staring at him earlier or not. So he was a little startled as Sousuke suddenly spoke up.

“You’re figure is nice.”

“Huh?” Makoto blinked at him, feeling his cheeks heat up a little since he felt like he’d been caught thinking about his staring. Was Sousuke referring to that? Did he know?

“Well, uhm, I mean your backstroke of course. Your form is really good,” Sousuke said, scratching the back of his head, shoving his other hand deep inside his pocket.

Oh, his backstroke. Okay, so maybe Sousuke didn’t know. Makoto was a little relieved at that.

“T-Thank you! But yours as well. Your butterfly is amazing Sousuke!” he said, giving the other man a genuine smile. 

Makoto wasn’t quite sure if Sousuke blushed at that or if it was just his imagination. The guy just stared at the ground in front of him, mumbling “If you say so.”

They made it to the station just in time to catch their train. Makoto sat down with a small sigh, feeling his muscles ache a little from their earlier exercise. Rei and Nagisa took their seats across from him, Haru and Rin chose to stand, and Sousuke just sat down next to Makoto. After a few moments Sousuke got his phone and headphones out of his pocket and started to untangle their cable. When he was finished and already scrolling through his phone, he offered Makoto one of the earbuds.

“You wanna listen too?” he asked in a casual tone.

Makoto was a little surprised at the offer but took the earbud with a smile and plugged it in his ear. He wondered what kind of music Sousuke would listen to.

Then the music started to play and Makoto’s eyes went wide.

“That’s Oldcodex!” he exclaimed a little louder than he’d intended.

“You know them?” Sousuke asked, glancing at him.

“If I know them? I _love_ them! And you know that song right now is my absolute favorite!” he said while Rage On continued to play. God, he adored that song.

“Yeah, mine too,” Sousuke said, giving him a small smile.

“That’s awesome! But I had no idea that you liked them too,” Makoto beamed at Sousuke. He was just really happy that he'd finally found someone to talk to about his music. It wasn’t quite Haru’s genre, you know. “Ah, but I’m sorry, I’m getting a little carried away here…” he said, grinning sheepishly at Sousuke. Maybe it seemed a little strange to act all excited just about a shared favorite song.

“Oh no, no, it’s fine, really… I think it’s pretty awesome as well,” Sousuke said with a smile that made Makoto’s heart do funny things. But he guessed it was just the excitement of being able to share all his thoughts and opinions with someone else.

Rin and Haru were watching the whole scene in front of them with carefully straight faces. Well at least on Rin’s part since Haru looked like that the whole time. Then Rin raised his hand to give Haru a high five, but Haru just looked at him, rolled his eyes and turned to look out of the window. Rin gave a small sigh, tucking his hand in his pocket but couldn’t help but grin at his best friend in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you know but Rage On is the opening title of the first season of Free, performed by the band Oldcodex whose lead singer Tatsuhisa Suzuki is also Makoto's voice actor.
> 
> If you already knew just ignore this ;)


	4. Chapter 4

When they got off the train, Makoto and Sousuke were still talking, about headphones now or something. Well Makoto did most of the talking while Sousuke was just looking at him with such a ridiculously dreamy expression that made Rin wonder how Makoto could be _that_ oblivious. Like seriously, his best friend was just so embarrassing.

“Well, since you’re chatting so nicely right now I’ll just leave Sousuke with you Makoto,” Rin grinned at them both as they turned to look at the redhead.

“Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to steal Sousuke from you! You should go along,” Makoto said hurriedly, looking a bit embarrassed.

“Don’t sweat it, just keep him. I’ll take Haru with me instead,” Rin said, already starting to walk off, tugging Haru along with him. Then he turned once more, giving Sousuke a thumbs up, earning an eye roll from the other guy.

As they were out of earshot, Rin huffed out a laugh. “I think that went pretty well.”

“I hope Yamazaki won’t jump him right then and there,” Haru deadpanned.

“Haru! …But I can’t guarantee for anything,” Rin grinned, seeing his friend just roll his eyes in annoyance.

“Whatever. Now come on, you promised to treat me for mackerel for that,” Haru mumbled, picking up his pace.

“Yeah, yeah.” Rin had to smile at his friend, internally wishing Sousuke good luck one more time.

\------

Makoto watched Rin and Haru walk off, being a bit at a loss for words. He turned to Sousuke a little concerned.

“Hey, you should really go! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hold you up or anything! It’s just that I went a little overboard here,” he said, smiling sheepishly.

“It’s fine, really. I’d rather talk to you a little longer anyway,” Sousuke mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Makoto blinked at Sousuke for a moment before huffing out a laugh. “Alright! I’m just really glad that you don’t think of my rambling as boring or simply annoying.”

“Of course not! Rather the opposite…” he said, mumbling the last words to himself. Then he added, looking anywhere but at Makoto’s face, “So, uhm, we could go and grab a bite or something. If you want to.”

Makoto was a little surprised at that, but his face quickly erupted into a bright smile. “Yeah, sure! I’d love to!”

“Alright.” Sousuke quickly turned around and started to lead the way so Makoto couldn’t see him willing down his blush.

\------

As they entered the place from the other day, they sat down across from each other at a table and made their orders. Makoto was smiling to himself because he’d never thought of his day to end like this. When he looked up to say so, he found Sousuke looking at him, and he was suddenly struck by those teal eyes, forgetting what he’d wanted to say. His chest felt a little funny again, and he wondered what it was with him today.

Sousuke quickly averted his gaze, looking at the tabletop instead. Oh, he should really stop staring openly at Sousuke. His cheeks heated up as he thought back to the locker room where Rin had caught him staring. And now he was sitting here with the redhead’s boyfriend while Rin had to go with Haru instead. Oh, he should really stop staring at Sousuke.

“I would’ve never thought that you’d listen to that kind of music,” Sousuke spoke up, propping his chin on his hand.

Makoto huffed out a laugh at that. “Well yeah, not quite what you’d expect from me, right? But that mainstream stuff or some songs of those idols do nothing for me,” he said, giving Sousuke a small smile. “I don’t even know how I got to Oldcodex or Rock in general, to be honest. It’s just that I really like it.”

“You know, I think it totally suits you,” Sousuke mumbled, shooting him a glance.

“You’d be the first one to think so. Haru says that petting kittens and listening to some heavy riffs just doesn’t fit together.”

Sousuke looked at him for a moment before he started to laugh. “That’s just the fucking best combination ever.”

Makoto had to smile himself. He’d never thought that it’d be so easy to talk to Sousuke. Or that he’d smile or laugh quite that much since he always seemed to wear a serious expression. Well, Sousuke’s laughter proved him thoroughly wrong. And it really was a nice laughter. And the smiles were nice as well. And he should really stop right here. That was when the waitress brought their food, and they continued to chat through the evening.

\------

Makoto saw Sousuke look at his phone, his brows drawing together. By now the small restaurant was pretty empty, and they were two of the last customers.

“Is everything alright?” Makoto asked as Sousuke sighed.

“It’s just that I should really go back to Samezuka now. I gotta catch the next train or else I might get in trouble,” he said, seemingly unhappy.

Makoto took out his own phone, looking at the clock on the screen as his eyes went wide. “It’s this late already?” he exclaimed. Well his mother might wonder by now where her son might be.

Sousuke had already signaled the waitress that they wanted to pay, and as Makoto looked up he had paid for both of them. Makoto wanted to protest but Sousuke just cut him off.

“It’s fine. I just wanna treat you for tonight,” he mumbled, sliding his hand through his hair as he got up.

Makoto got to his feet as well, fumbling for words. “Uhm, t-thank you.”

They quickly made their way to the station where the train could already be seen in the distance. They turned towards each other and just stood like this for a moment.

“So…” Sousuke said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Uhm, yeah I- Oh wait! Your phone number!”

“Huh?” Sousuke blinked at him a bit surprised.

“Yeah I wanted to, uhm, exchange phone numbers with you,” he said, smiling sheepishly. “I thought that it’d be strange to ask Rin or something, so just…”

Sousuke huffed out a laugh as he started ruffling through his bag, retrieving a pen from it. The train was nearly there as Sousuke reached for Makoto’s hand, starting to scribble something onto it. As their fingers brushed, Makoto’s chest started to feel funny again.

Sousuke was finished just in time with the arrival of his train. “So, uhm, the last one’s supposed to be a seven,” he said, already walking towards one of the doors. “Tonight was great! So let’s, uh, repeat that sometime… See ya.” Sousuke got on the train, flashing him a nearly bashful smile while waving him goodbye.

Makoto could only stupidly wave back as he watched the train take off. Then he looked at the back of his hand where Sousuke had just scribbled his number. He felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at it. Oh boy, his evening had truly not ended like he'd thought it would.

\------

As Sousuke closed the door to their room behind him, Rin sat up on his bed, setting his book aside.

“You, my dear friend, are late,” he said, grinning devilishly.

“Well yeah, obviously,” Sousuke retorted simply, letting his bag fall to the ground.

“So, come on! What did you two do the whole time??”

“We talked.”

“You talked? You mean like for hours? No seriously, what happened? Cuz you’re grinning like a fucking idiot, and by the way stop that, it’s really creeping me out.”

“Shut the fuck up. And yeah we talked like for hours, got a problem with that?” Sousuke said, raising one brow challengingly.

“God no! I’m just curious, that’s all,” Rin shrugged, giving his best friend a lazy grin.

“Of course you are,” Sousuke huffed, leaning against the desk across from the bunk. “And we might have exchanged numbers. Somehow. God, I just hope I got all the fucking numbers right.” He started to blush but tried to will it down immediately.

“Oh, I think things are working just great for ya,” Rin grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sousuke had to laugh at the redhead and started smiling himself. “Oh, I really hope they do.”


	5. Chapter 5

As Makoto got home, he hesitated a moment before he opened the door. He wasn’t quite sure what his mother would say since he’d missed dinner and was pretty late as well. So, entering the house, he was prepared for his mother already standing in front of him, scolding him why he wouldn’t say that he’d run late. But actually everything was quiet. Makoto’s brows drew together as he walked into the living room.

“Uhm, Mom?”

His mother looked up from where she was sat on the couch, reading a book.

“Ah, sweetheart you’re back! Did you enjoy yourselves?” she asked, giving him a sweet smile.

“Uh, yeah we did? But how could you know?” He was pretty confused. Actually he'd believed up to this point that his mother didn’t possess any supernatural-mindreading abilities.

“Oh, Haru and Rin stopped by earlier. They let me know that you’d be late because you were with a friend. So, who was it? Were you with Nagisa or Rei? Or perhaps with Gou?”

“Oh did they?” Makoto just stared at his mother for a moment in confusion before he got it. “O-Of course they did! I told them to do so! I nearly forgot…” he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “And actually I’ve been with Sousuke. He’s…a close friend to Rin.”

“Sousuke? Have you ever mentioned him before? But anyway, I’m happy to hear that you still make new friends besides your old childhood friends.”

“Aaaaalright, I’ll just be upstairs now,” he said as he made his way up to his room. He closed the door behind him, throwing his bag on the bed, letting himself flop down next to it. Then he got out his phone and brought up his texts with Haru.

/ You told my Mom that I’d be late? How could you know?? /

Well, if someone were to know, it had to be Haru. Even though he hadn’t thought that he was _that_ predictable. But actually he was just an open book to his best friend and vice versa.

After that, he started to carefully type all of Sousuke’s numbers in, making a new contact. As he was done he just sat there and stared at Sousuke’s contact, letting the evening run through his mind once more.

Oh yeah, he had really enjoyed himself. Maybe a bit too much, he thought as he remembered how obviously he’d been staring at Sousuke. He groaned in frustration, because really. What was wrong with him? Sousuke was Rin’s boyfriend goddammit. He should be with him and not with Makoto all evening long. He rolled onto his back, staring at the screen of his phone. After a while he brought up his messages once more and made a new text.

/ Hey Sousuke! It’s me, Makoto ;))  
Thanks for the nice evening! It was a lot of fun! /

He frowned at the text in front of him and started to worry his lip. Then he went back to typing:

/ Hey Sousuke! It’s me, Makoto ;))  
Thanks for the nice evening! It was a lot of fun!  
We should totally repeat that sometime! /

If he had to be honest, he really didn’t want it to be the last time, even though he might think of it as selfish. But the evening _had_ been nice and a lot of fun. Or else time wouldn’t have flown like that. Sousuke had shown Makoto that he wasn’t quite like Makoto had thought he’d be. So, it was just that Makoto wanted to get to know the real Sousuke. Or something like that. Well, it made more sense in his head.

He sighed and just hit the ‘send’ button before he would think about it too much, only to find his phone buzzing in his hand right away so Makoto nearly dropped it in surprise. Had Sousuke already answered? No, it was just a reply from Haru.

/ Yeah I did because I thought that you’d forget to do so yourself anyway.  
And of course I knew. You know how you get once you’re started. /

Makoto smiled at his friend’s text. Of course Haru knew how he’d get if he got the chance to talk about the things he really loved. Like music. So he started to type a reply.

/ Well yeah, I had to take the opportunity.  
It’s not like you’d talk with me about my music ;P /

Haru answered right away.

/Of course it was just that. But whatever.  
I hope you had fun.  
Good night Makoto /

Makoto frowned because he didn’t understand his friend. What did Haru mean by ‘of course it was just that’? But he didn’t want to pry right now, so he just wrote:

/ Oh yeah, it was great. I’ll tell you about it sometime.  
Good night Haru ;3 /

Only after he’d sent the message, he felt that he truly was tired. So he quickly got himself ready for bed and went downstairs to his mother once more, pecking her good night.

When he was nicely and tightly tugged under his blanket, he reached for his phone once more to set the alarm for tomorrow. As he lit up the screen, he saw that Sousuke had answered him, and he hurried to unlock his phone to see what he’d written.

/Yeah I totally agree with you on that  
Can’t wait for the next time  
So, g’night Makoto /

He smiled at the text, being somewhat relieved that Sousuke wanted to meet again too. It would’ve been just too embarrassing if Sousuke had thought of Makoto as annoying or anything like that. He wouldn’t have been able to look at Sousuke without blushing furiously. But since this wasn’t the case, Makoto simply sighed happily and replied:

/ Yeah, me too!  
Good night Sousuke /

\------

“Oi, whatcha giggling up there?” Rin asked, kicking at the top bunk.

“Makoto just wrote that he wanted to repeat that sometime.”

“Nicely done. And now be quiet, I’m tired as fuck,” he groaned even though he didn’t mean it like that. He was actually pretty happy for his best friend. “You see that fumbling high school girl stuff totally works for you.”

“Oh shut up,” Sousuke said from above, but Rin could clearly hear the smile in his voice.

“Geez, I don’t wanna know how you’ll get once you get to kiss the boy…”

“Better prepare for that 'cause that’s actually the plan.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. And _now_ we go to sleep.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's a little longer since the last one was really short!
> 
> And yeah I added a 'Slow Build' tag because I'm apparently a huge tease. Sorry for that ^^'  
> It would be great if you'd stick with me nevertheless!
> 
> And I want to thank all of you who have commented on this work up to now. You have absolutely no idea how happy your comments make me. They're literally the best!! So thank you very, very much <3

The next day, Makoto was sitting in class, his thoughts constantly drifting back to the day before, to his shared laughter with Sousuke. Well, not constantly but more like once or twice. Or rather one or two times too often. But he really didn’t want to think about it too precisely. But as the picture of Sousuke changing in the locker room popped up in his mind instead of some stupid equations in math, he groaned in exasperation and let his head hit the desk. This got him a look from Haru.

“Makoto, are you alright?” he asked, while studying his face.

Makoto pouted at his friend, whining, “No.”

Haru just looked at him a moment longer before he turned back to his own equations, a small smile on his face.

“Haru-chan, you’re so mean.” Of course Haru had seen right through him. Makoto just sighed heavily, turning towards the task at hand once again.

As lunch break finally approached, he was just glad to get some fresh air and probably think about something else than Sousuke. He winced at his own thoughts because it was not like he thought _only_ about Sousuke the whole time, just… Well, yeah, never mind. When they got up to the roof, Nagisa, Rei and Gou were already sitting there, eating their lunch.

“Hey guys!” he greeted as he and Haru went over to the three.

Nagisa said something in response, but Makoto couldn’t understand since his mouth was way too full to hear anything but muffled sounds. Rei next to him just gave a sigh of the long suffering.

“Nagisa, would you please stop talking while your mouth is full?”

Nagisa swallowed the huge bite of his sandwich, saluting Rei. “Sir, yes Sir!”

Makoto sat down with a laugh, getting his own bento from his bag. “Oh Rei, you know that Nagisa is a hopeless case.”

Nagisa gasped at that in mock horror, clutching at the fabric of his shirt just above his heart. “Oh Mako-chan, now you really hurt me!”

They all laughed, except for Haru, who was determinedly eating his mackerel, as they continued to eat. They were chatting about anything and everything, but Makoto’s thoughts were still drifting back to yesterday. He thought about how he wanted to show Sousuke all his favorite songs and CDs and the whole shebang. Maybe he should invite him over?

“Oi, Mako-chan? You’re with us?” Nagisa asked, waving a hand in front of him.

“Are you feeling alright?” Gou added, looking a little concerned.

“Y-Yeah, I’m sorry. I was just…thinking.”

“Thinking? About what?” Nagisa said as he scooted a little closer.

“Well…” He looked anywhere but at his friends since he really didn’t know how to answer that.

“Makoto spend yesterday’s evening with Yamazaki,” Haru threw in, not even looking up from his mackerel.

“Haru!” Makoto shot his best friend a look. Haru was just being mean today, really. And of course the statement made the other’s eyes go wide. 

“With Sou-chan?? Really?” Nagisa exclaimed, nearly sitting in Makoto’s lap now. But he was promptly dragged back by Rei, who was adjusting his glasses before he asked, “You mean after we got off the train?”

“Hey, I wanna know what this is about!!” Gou said, coming closer as well.

Makoto laughed nervously, bringing his hands up in defense. “Well, uhm, yeah. We talked.”

“You talked? About what?” Nagisa asked, while Gou nodded in agreement.

“Music?”

They all uttered an “oh” or “I see”, sitting back and once again started to eat. Makoto sighed in relief. This much attention wasn’t good for his heart, really. Nagisa spoke up once more, between two bites, “You know, Mako-chan, that was a bit anticlimactic.”

“Just what did you expect?” he groaned exasperatedly. But Nagisa just shrugged at that and started to chat about something else. Haru padded his shoulder in sympathy, which only made him sigh. Those guys, really.

As lunch break went on, Makoto got out his phone at some point and brought up his chat with Sousuke. After a moment of hesitation he started to type carefully:

/ Hey Sousuke!  
I thought that maybe, if you wanted to, you could come over after joint practice tomorrow. But only if you’re free, of course! /

Yeah, that was totally okay. Rin wouldn’t hate him for that, no way. It’s not like he owned Sousuke, right? It was totally fine for him to ask Sousuke to come over. Nothing to worry about. His train of thoughts was promptly interrupted by a reply from Sousuke.

/ I’d totally want to! Great idea  
So tomorrow it’ll be /

The strange fluttering in his chest was just him being really happy to hear so, of course.

/ Great! ^^  
See you tomorrow then! /

\------

He didn’t know why but somehow all their joint practices in their Iwatobi pool ended with them fooling around instead of actually training. Well, he guessed that it was okay since they did that at least at the Samezuka joint practices. Makoto got out of the water to walk over to Sousuke where he was sitting at the pool side, legs dangling in the water.

“Hey!” he said, smiling brightly as he sat down next to Sousuke. “What are you doing outta here?”

Sousuke gave him a small smile in response before he turned to look somewhere else. “Well… I’ve been enjoying the view up to now.”

Makoto huffed out a laugh and looked at the pool in front of them: Gou was sitting in a chair, reading a…muscle magazine? Rei and Nagisa were doing some splashing games or something similar and Rin was currently chasing after Haru, probably trying to dip him or something. He let out a happy sigh because that was just how he liked his Saturdays. Being with his friends, doing anything they wanted to.

He looked over to Sousuke again. He could… No, it would seem strange if he asked. But would it really? Whatever. “You know… If you wanted to, we could, uhm, go already.”

Sousuke turned to look at him, a smile forming on his face. “Great idea.”

So the two of them got up to make their way to the locker room. Makoto turned towards the others at some point, “So, uhm, we’ll be going then.”

“Eh?? You’re already leaving, Mako-chan, Sou-chan?” Nagisa asked from where he was currently held by Rei in a headlock.

“Yup. Bye,” was Sousuke’s brief answer as he walked by the blond. Makoto just gave them a final wave before he followed Sousuke into the locker room.

As they got there, Makoto made quick work of his trunks and wrapped a towel around his waist, already stepping towards the showers. But he noticed that Sousuke wasn’t following, and as he turned to look at the guy he found him still standing there in his trunks, his gaze plastered to the ground.

“Uhm Sousuke, are you not going to take a shower?”

“Huh?” Sousuke’s head snapped up to look at him. “O-Oh, you see, I… Well, I don’t know if that’s a good- Never mind. J-Just go along. I’ll be right there.”

Makoto blinked at Sousuke for a moment because did the guy just blush? Oh well. He gave Sousuke a small smile, making his way to the showers. “Alright.”

But Sousuke didn’t join him to do so, and as he stepped back into the locker room, towel once more around his waist while toweling his hair with another, Sousuke was sitting on one of the benches, fiddling with his phone.

“Sousuke?” He ruffled through his hair with the towel, not noticing the once-over Sousuke gave him, followed by a heavy gulp.

“Y-Yeah, sorry. I had to- Yeah. I’ll be going now.” He slung his towels over his shoulder and quickly made his own way to the showers.

Was Sousuke nervous? Oh, maybe he and Rin were currently fighting because Rin felt neglected? No, he should stop making wild assumptions based on nothing. Makoto let out a sigh, letting the towel fall aside and started to dress. He was already done, when Sousuke came out of the showers, and Makoto hurried to look anywhere but at Sousuke because, oh boy, this was much worse than in the Samezuka locker room, like, seriously.

Makoto only looked up as Sousuke stepped in front of him, finished dressing, and it seemed like Makoto had been staring at the floor for an eternity. The pattern had been incredibly intriguing, indeed.

“I’m done, so let’s go.”

He quickly got to his feet, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Y-Yeah, let’s go.”

\------

He opened the door, letting Sousuke and himself in. “So, here we are!” he said as he stepped out of his shoes. “You should probably be warned of the twins. They’re…energetic,” he added, wearing a fond smile.

Sousuke took his shoes off as well, shrugging slightly. “Nah, I’m fine with kids.”

Speaking of the devil, Ren and Ran had already sensed their brother’s arrival since they were already hopping down the stairs. “Onii-chaaaan, you’re back!” they exclaimed as they launched themselves at their big brother.

“Guys, hold it!” he laughed as he nearly toppled over, grabbing for the both of them.

“Onii-chan, who did you bring along?” Ran asked, her small head tilting to one side.

That was when Sousuke spoke up. “Hey guys, I’m Sousuke. Nice to meet you,” he said, flashing them one of his best grins.

Both, Ran and Ren hopped down from their brother’s arm to stand in front of Sousuke, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Woah, you’re so tall!” Ren said, bouncing a little with excitement. “Yeah, you’re just as tall as Onii-chan!” Ran added, bouncing as well. “Oh, stand back-to-back, please! I wanna see who’s taller!”

The two children already began to guide them to do so, but Makoto cut in, “Hey, guys…” only to be interrupted by Sousuke, “It’s fine, really.” So they now stood back-to-back, and Makoto could feel Sousuke’s strong back against his. Well, alright.

“Ren, look at that! Sousuke is even taller than Onii-chan!!” the little girl told her brother excitedly.

“You’re right! Onii-chan, Onii-chan, we found someone who’s even taller than you!” his little brother said like it was the greatest discovery of the century.

“Yeah, that’s a rare thing,” he said as he turned to face Sousuke again.

“But I’m not that much taller. Maybe one inch or so,” Sousuke said, giving him and his siblings a lopsided smile.

“Oh, you gotta let me ride on your shoulders, pretty please!!” Ran said, making grabby hands at Sousuke.

“Hey Ran, you don’t just ask something like this from a guest,” her big brother interjected.

“Maybe later,” Sousuke allowed, ruffling the little girl’s hair.

“Alright,” she beamed up at him, like he had promised her the world.

“I wanna too,” Ren added, looking between his sister and Sousuke. But Ran was already going back upstairs, calling out, “But I’ll go first!!” Her brother followed her in her wake, exclaiming, “That’s not fair!” And like this they were gone.

“Ah, well. This are Ran and Ren for you,” Makoto laughed.

“Energetic suits them pretty well,” Sousuke laughed as well. “But they’re really great. …Just like their brother.”

That was when Makoto’s mother emerged from the kitchen. “Ah, you’re back. So, and you must be Sousuke. Nice to meet you! Oh my, and how handsome you are! I see why our Mako-chan brought you home,” she said, winking at Sousuke and giving him a sly smile.

At that, both Makoto and Sousuke blushed. “Mom!” Makoto groaned while Sousuke just said, “T-Thank you, Mrs. Tachibana.”

“Oh boys, I’m just kidding,” she smiled at them, waving her hand dismissively. “So, I hope you’re going to enjoy yourselves. Dinner will be ready at 6 o’clock.” And with this she went back into the kitchen.

“So, uhm,” Sousuke said, shooting him a look.

“Yeah, let’s just go upstairs.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You know, I’m kinda jealous of your Sennheiser Momentum,” Sousuke said as he turned and twisted the headphones in his hands, wearing a small pout.

Makoto had to laugh at the picture. “Well, I wanted a pair with a really good sound but at the same time didn’t want to spend _too_ much money.”

“Now, c’mon, give me a demonstration.”

Makoto got up from where they were sat on his bed to get his laptop. He flopped down next to Sousuke again, scrolling through his song list. “God, I’ve got so many songs I wanna show you…” he mumbled as he couldn’t settle on one of them. “Well, I guess it’ll be you then.”

In the meantime Sousuke had put the headphones on and already plugged them into the laptop. As Makoto hit play, he saw a grin spreading on Sousuke’s face. Since he hadn’t been able to make up his mind, he’d just settled on Rage On for the start.

“C’mon, turn up the volume. We’re not this old yet,” Sousuke said, and as Makoto did as he was asked, Sousuke closed his eyes and let his head rest against the wall.

And Makoto was momentarily caught by the picture. Sousuke with his eyes closed like this, his headphones on and smiling slightly was just so damned beautiful that Makoto thought he could drown in the picture. That was when he closed his own eyes and took a deep breath. Dangerous train of thoughts.

They ended up doing nothing else but listening to music. It was great to just sit there and discover other shared favorites or discuss some strange music videos. It was when Makoto just took the headphones to check if he finally got the right version of a song he’d been looking for, that he turned to place them back on Sousuke’s ears.

“Yeah, that’s the right- ,” he stopped midsentence as their faces were now really close together, since they had both turned at the same time. Oh, and they were really close. Makoto’s heart rate involuntarily picked up as he was mesmerized by Sousuke’s teal eyes this close to his, his gaze not wavering as he just looked back at Makoto with the same expression. Oh it would be so easy to just lean in and-

“Sousuke!! Onii-chan!!” The door flew open and Ran came in, her arms akimbo. She was followed by her brother, who entered the room more hesitantly than his sister. But Ran had none of it and just brought her tiny hand up to point at Sousuke. “ _You_ promised that I could ride on your shoulders,” she said determinedly. Then she added with a huge pout and a puppy look, which she had learned from her big brother, “Just when are we going to do so? There’s only half an hour left until dinner!”

Makoto felt his face turn beet-red as he stared at his sister, who had just interrupted something he’d prefer to not think about too precisely. …But who was he kidding? He’d been about to _kiss_ Sousuke. Oh God. “R-Ran, that’s very impolite,” he finally said, glancing sideways at Sousuke, who seemed a little flushed himself but by far not as bad as Makoto.

“O-Oh, it’s this late already?” Sousuke asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Uh-huh,” Ran nodded, her arms now crossed over her chest.

“Well… Seems like duty calls,” Sousuke turned towards Makoto, giving him a lopsided smile.

“O-Oh, alright,” he said, smiling coyly himself.

“Yes!!” Ran exclaimed and made a little jump for joy before she ran over to the bed and grabbed for Sousuke’s hand. “C’mon, c’mon!” she said excitedly. Ren came over as well, finally saying, “Me too, please!”

“Alright, alright, both of you’ll get a ride, don’t worry,” Sousuke said as he got up from the bed, letting himself being dragged along by Ran, who led the way. Ren followed them, calling out to Makoto, “Onii-chan, hurry up!”

\------

When Makoto’s mother stepped into the garden, telling them that dinner was ready, Ran and Ren were currently sitting on their shoulders, Ran on Sousuke’s and Ren on Makoto’s, discussing which one of them was taller now.

“Hmmm, I’d say that you’re the same size,” Mrs. Tachibana said. But Ran and Ren made sounds of disapproval, which were cut off by their mother. “Now come on you two, dinner’s already waiting. And don’t forget to wash your hands!”

Makoto and Sousuke both set his siblings back on the ground from where they immediately dashed off to the bathroom. The two older boys followed at a leisurely pace, Sousuke stretching slightly. “Man, I wish I had their energy.”

“Yeah, sometimes it just seems not fair,” Makoto laughed in agreement.

Dinner went by relatively peacefully since Ran and Ren were still discussing who had been taller. It was quite funny to watch the two of them do so. When they were finished, Makoto turned to Sousuke, “So, what to do now?”

“Well, I guess I’ll get on my way now,” Sousuke said, giving him a small smile.

“A-Alright.” They got up to his room once again, getting Sousuke’s bag. As they stood in the entranceway, Sousuke putting his shoes back on, Ran and Ren came over once more.

“Eh? Are you already leaving, Sousuke?” Ren asked with big eyes. “You should stay for the night!” his sister added, seemingly excited about the very idea. 

“Nah, maybe another time,” he said, giving them a grin. Ran looked up at Makoto, who promptly added, “Y-Yeah sure, you totally should.”

“So that’s settled,” Ran grinned, pleased with herself. “So, until next time, Sousuke!” she and her brother waved him goodbye before they got up the stairs.

As they were gone, Makoto’s mother was the next to appear. “Oh, so you’re not staying for the night? What a pity,” she said, shaking her head slightly. “But I’m happy to hear that you’ll come over sometime again. Such a nice and handsome boy like you is always welcome. Then, goodbye Sousuke-kun!”

“Y-Yeah, goodbye Mrs. Tachibana,” Sousuke said, as Makoto’s mother went back into the kitchen.

“God, I’m sorry for that,” Makoto said sheepishly, dragging his hand through his hair. “But it seems like my family really likes you.”

Sousuke just huffed out a laugh. “It’s fine. I think they’re really nice.” Then he started ruffling through his bag, finding what he’d been looking for and handed it over to Makoto. It was a clear jewel case with a CD in it on which stood, written in neat letters “For Makoto”. He took it a bit baffled, looking at the CD and then at Sousuke.

“Yeah, well, those are basically some of my favorite songs, of which I think that you might like’em. Yeah, just listen to it sometime,” Sousuke said, looking at his feet.

Makoto’s face lit up with a huge smile. “Yeah, of course I will! Thank you!”

“A-Alright, I’ll just be going then,” Sousuke said, turning towards the door.

“See you!” He waved Sousuke goodbye, closing the door as Sousuke was gone. He let his head hit the wood and let out a heavy sigh. There went the boy Makoto had _nearly_ kissed only an hour ago, going back to his boyfriend. Oh, he might be in trouble now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I might own those headphones myself if you wondered why I chose them xD
> 
> Aaaaaand be prepared for the next chapter!!


	8. Chapter 8

As Makoto went back up into his room, he laid down on the bed, placing the laptop in front of him, tugging the headphones along with it. He placed them on his ears and took Sousuke’s CD to place it in the CD drive. While doing so, he had to admit that he was more than a little excited to listen to the songs Sousuke had chosen especially for him. The list of the songs popped up in front of him, and Makoto took the titles in with great interest. He only knew a few of them, and he was a little confused as he saw that the last track didn’t have a name. Nevertheless he started with the first song and let his eyes fall shut as he let the music wash over him.

Time went by, along with Sousuke’s songs, and with each and every title the smile on Makoto’s face grew, because really. It was like Sousuke exactly _knew_ which songs Makoto would like. But maybe he should stop grinning like an idiot. After all it were just songs, duh. As the current song ended with a beautiful riff and the next track started, Makoto knew why the last didn’t have a title.

There was some rustling, and then there was Sousuke’s voice, talking directly into his ears: “So, uhm, hey Makoto. I hope you liked the songs I picked. Uhm, yeah, so much for that. …You see, I-I wanted to meet up again sometime soon. Ah, but if you’re not free it doesn’t have to be- Whatever. So, meet up, alright. But maybe more like a… You know like a, well a- A date. Y-Yeah. Like a date. So, m-maybe just tell me- Yeah, well. Uhm, so, bye Makoto.”

At some point Makoto had sat up to stare at the laptop in front of him, and as Sousuke was finished he just kept on gaping at it. He felt his cheeks starting to burn furiously as realization finally hit home. Sousuke had just asked him out for a date. A date. But, like a real date-date? Well, a date was a date, wasn’t it? No, no, no wait. Sousuke couldn’t possibly mean a _date_. He already did the _dates_ with Rin. He and Rin were dating, yeah. So, why would Sousuke ask him for a date? God, he was so confused.

He groaned in exasperation as he got his phone to text Haru:

/ Haru!!!!!!  
Sousuke just asked me out for a date!!! /

It took Haru a moment to reply to that.

/ So… Great? /

He groaned once more, this time at his best friend’s reply.

/ No it’s not!!  
What should I do?? /

/ Well, say yes or no, I guess. /

/ Haru, that’s not funny!!  
Why would Sousuke ask me for a date?? /

/ I don’t know, maybe because he likes you?  
That’s usually why people ask you to go on dates with them. /

Makoto just whined “Haruuuuu” at that, but sadly his best friend couldn’t hear it.

/ But he already does this with Rin!!  
So why would he ask me?? /

/ …With Rin? /

/ Well, yeah, at least I think so since they’re boyfriends.  
So what should I do?? /

/ Oh Makoto…  
Just go and talk to him about it. I bet things will get a lot clearer if you do so. /

/ If you say so…  
Thanks Haru /

Makoto looked down at his phone and let out a heavy sigh. Talk to Sousuke? Well, it seemed like the only option to clear this. But actually a date with Sousuke would be pretty- Ah, no, stop, he’d first clear this and not think about how Sousuke might actually like him and they’d go on a date and maybe- Yeah, he did not think about it. And his heart did not beat faster at the very idea, oh no.

\------

When Sousuke got back in their room, Rin seemed actually surprised to see him.

“Why are you already back? They kicked you out, or what? What did you do? Stick your tongue down his throat in front of his parents?”

Sousuke just rolled his eyes at his best friend and threw his bag at him.

“Ow, hey! Wait, am I right??”

“Of course you’re not, you idiot! What are you even thinking, seriously…” Sousuke said, somewhat annoyed at the redhead. “And why are you even here, like all the time when I get back?”

“First of all because I live here, obviously. And second because I’m curious as fuck!! Now, c’mon, tell me. What did the two of you do??”

“We listened to music.”

“Whaaaaaat? You didn’t even kiss the boy?? You’ve been alone with him in his room for fuck’s sake!”

“Well, at some point we nearly kissed. …I guess,” Sousuke said and felt his heart flutter at the mere memory.

“Nearly, my ass. Did you at least give him that CD?”

“Yeah, I did. God, you’ve no idea how fucking _nervous_ I am. I think I might get a heart attack if he won’t answer soon.”

Rin huffed out a laugh before saying, “You think he even gets what you’re trying to say? With all that awkward stuttering?”

Sousuke just flipped him off which made Rin laugh even harder. But then Sousuke’s phone went off in his pocket, and he nearly jumped at that.

“It’s a text from Makoto,” he said as he hurried to get the damned screen unlocked.

“Oh my God, what does he say??”

“He wants to meet up at the station tomorrow. He wants to…talk. I don’t know if this is a good thing or a bad thing.”

“Weeeeell, ‘talking’, in that context, is a bit tricky. Either he’ll be a blushing mess and will say yes, oooor he’ll tell you to fuck off. Even though Makoto would never phrase it like that…”

“Oh thank you! I’d be lost without your help,” Sousuke said ironically, reading the text once more:

/ Hey Sousuke!  
So, I listened to your CD. Could we maybe meet up tomorrow? At the station or something?  
I wanna talk to you ^^ /

/ Yeah sure  
When would you like to? /

Sousuke’s hands were a bit sweaty as he typed his reply. So tomorrow it would be. Tomorrow he’d know if he had a chance or not.

“Fuck this shit, I’m so not ready for this,” he groaned in exasperation as Rin came to stand beside him, padding his back sympathetically.

“Nah, you’re going to be just fine. He totally has the hots for you so don’t worry too much.”

“Hah, you’re saying this like it’s going to be _easy_ …”


	9. Bonus: The making of Sousuke's CD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm so mean to post a bonus at this very point of the story but I just couldn't help myself xD  
> I know I'm a huge tease ^^'

“Oi Rin, you think Makoto would like Judas Priest?” Sousuke asked his best friend, who was currently sprawled out on his bed, playing a game on his phone.

“God, how would I know?” he called back, not even looking up from his phone.

“Well yeah, you’re right. Your taste in music is horrible anyway.”

“Whatcha talking about?? My taste is great!”

“Yeah? What about that one time I caught you listening to Maniac?”

Sousuke dodged a pillow at that, giving his friend a devilish grin.

“Or, what was it the other time? What a Feeling, I guess?”

“Just shut up!! …You know the songs from Flashdance are super motivating when you’re working out,” Rin grumbled, shooting Sousuke a dirty look.

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” Sousuke grinned, turning back to his laptop. He’d changed the song list now the…maybe, the twentieth time? He should probably stop at some point, really. Or else he’d never get this done. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, stretching slightly. Then he got his headset, plugging it in the laptop. Now he’d record that message for Makoto, yeah. Totally normal, nothing strange about it, like at all. Alright. He took a deep breath before he hit ‘record’.

“So, hey Makoto. I hope you liked- ”

“Oi, whatcha doing? Practicing to skype with him, or what?”

“Would you please just shut up? I’m trying to record something here,” he grumbled as he canceled the recording. That actually got Rin’s full attention.

“Record something? You’ll propose to him via CD?”

“God, you’re so fucking annoying. I’m not _proposing_ to him, idiot. Just telling him that- ”

“Oooooh, I know!! Ask him for a date!”

Sousuke just raised a skeptical eyebrow at his friend, who seemed way too enthusiastic about the whole thing for Sousuke’s liking.

“I don’t know if- ”

“Yeah, that’s definitely a great idea! You should totally do that!!”

“Would you please just stop??” Sousuke groaned, starting to massage his temples.

“Oh, c’mon! Or else you’ll never ask the guy out. You’ll die emotionally _and_ sexually frustrated,” his best friend deadpanned.

“You are the worst Rin, just the worst.”

“You’re very welcome,” the redhead smiled smugly as he went back to playing on his phone.

Sousuke just sighed a sigh of the long suffering and turned towards his laptop again. Then he hit ‘record’ once more.

“So, uhm, hey Makoto. I hope you liked the songs I picked. …You see, I- ”

“Oi, Makoto!!! Sousuke wants to go on a date with you!! So just say yes so you can finally be happy ever after!”

Sousuke stopped the recording _again_ and slowly turned towards Rin.

“Rin.”

“Yeah, Sousuke?” his friend said, giving him a shit eating grin.

“If you won’t shut up I will- ”

“Oh, please. Just repeat after me: Makoto, I want to go on a date with you. A date. D-A-T-E like in- ”

“Rin, get out of this fucking room!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after Sousuke kicked him out, he recorded the final version of his message.  
> Rin wouldn't have phrased it like that but the outcome is just good enough, he guesses.
> 
> And yeah, Rin totally loves Flashdance


	10. Chapter 10

Makoto was just finished dressing, stuffing his towels and trunks into his bag. He was just about to leave when he suddenly felt a body press up against him from behind. Makoto inhaled sharply and tilted his head slightly to see what was going on. It was Sousuke, who had just emerged from the showers, body and hair still wet, clad in a towel only, that was hanging dangerously low on his hips.

He swallowed heavily at the sight. “S-Sousuke?”

Sousuke put more pressure on his back as he leaned closer in, whispering into Makoto’s ear, “Hey, Makoto.” At the same time Sousuke let his fingers snake under Makoto’s shirt, trailing over his abs. “You’re wearing way too many clothes.”

Makoto felt his heart beat way too fast in his chest and it suddenly seemed too hot in the locker room as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Sousuke let his fingers trail up to his chest where he rubbed them slowly over Makoto’s nipples before giving them a firm pinch. Makoto bit his lower lip but he still couldn’t help the moan that fell from his lips. At the same time, Sousuke pressed his hips more firmly against Makoto’s ass, whispering in a husky voice, “We should get rid of ‘em.”

“I-I don’t think- ” he started but was cut off as Sousuke started to lick and kiss a path down his neck, biting down where his shoulder and neck joined. It sent a shudder through his whole body and his pants started to feel uncomfortably tight.

“You know, I’ll probably just start with those,” Sousuke murmured as he dipped his hands now below the waistband of his pants, dangerously close to his crotch. He felt anticipation rolling low in his stomach as Sousuke started to-

“Onii-chan, Mommy says that it was time for you to wake up.”

“Huh?” He blinked his eyes open, and suddenly the locker room and Sousuke’s hands on him were gone, and he found himself in bed in his room.

“She says that even though it’s Sunday there’s no need to sleep _that_ long,” Ran said before she closed the door behind her.

So, a dream. Oh, great. He slowly sat up, groaning in frustration. Apparently he’d had a dream of him and Sousuke doing…stuff. A dream that left him painfully hard. He blushed furiously as he buried his face in his pillow. Oh, he was so fucked.

\------

This wasn’t going to be embarrassing, no. Everything would go totally smoothly. At least this was what Makoto told himself as he was on his way to meet Sousuke at the station. He just hoped he wouldn’t turn into a blushing mess when he’d see the guy he’d dreamt about only some hours ago. And no, he really shouldn’t think about that right now. Bad idea.

At the time he arrived at the station, he already felt like turning on his heels. But he should really go and talk to Sousuke, indecent dream or not. After all Sousuke had asked him for a date and Makoto wanted to clear _that_ as soon as possible.

Sousuke had already arrived, being the only person at the station since it was a Sunday. So Makoto pulled himself together and made his way over to Sousuke.

“H-Hey Sousuke,” Makoto said, grinning nervously. But why was he nervous anyway? There was nothing to be nervous about. Just a normal, maybe highly important, conversation, nothing else.

Sousuke looked up from where he’d been staring at his shoes, giving Makoto a bashful little smile. “Hey Makoto. …So, uhm. You wanted to talk?”

Ah, alright, right to the point. “Y-Yeah, that’s right. So, I listened to your CD and- Well, you see…I-I’m confused because, uhm, why would you ask me on a date when you’re…already doing this with Rin?” Oh God, this was even worse than he’d thought.

Sousuke looked at him in a highly confused way before he finally said incredulously, “You’re thinking I’m dating Rin?”

He felt his cheeks heat up as Sousuke was now staring at him, waiting for him to answer. “Ah, w-well I thought so, since you’re…boyfriends?”

“Oh, Makoto,” Sousuke said, shaking his head slightly. “We already told you that one time that we’re not dating. Rin’s just my best friend.”

“O-Oh, I thought that- Well, never mind,” he said, scratching the back of his head. So, Sousuke and Rin weren’t dating, they weren’t boyfriends, they were just _friends_.

“A-Anyway, I could never like Rin like _that_. W-Well and, you see, it’s, uhm, actually you I like. That’s why I asked you to go on a date with me.”

Oh. Ooooooh. He was just so stupid, such a huge idiot, really.

“God, I’m so stupid,” he mumbled to himself before finally saying, “I-I’d really like to do so.”

He saw Sousuke’s face lighting up with such a glorious smile that it took his breath away for a moment. Oh, Sousuke was doing things to Makoto he couldn’t even comprehend. But now it was alright because they’d go on a date together. A _date_ date. So he could- Well, it would be alright if he did what he’d nearly done yesterday, right?

So he stepped closer to Sousuke, entering his personal space and looked deeply into those wonderful teal eyes. That was when Sousuke brought his hand up to cup Makoto’s chin and they both leaned in, their lips finally touching. It was nearly shy, the brush of their lips chaste and sweet, and it was the best kiss Makoto had ever experienced.

They both melted into it, Makoto getting his arms around Sousuke, and Sousuke brought his other hand up to brush through Makoto’s hair at the back of his head. Oh, he could’ve stayed like this forever, but sadly they had to break apart for air at some point. Sousuke gave Makoto a smile that made his heart beat even faster, and he couldn’t help but grin like an idiot himself.

“You know, I’m glad we talked,” Sousuke said, leaning their foreheads together.

“Yeah, me too,” Makoto said as he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, smelling nothing but Sousuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg there it is!!!  
> This scene was just so hard to write ugh... I'm just glad I finally made it ^^'


	11. Chapter 11

“I’m back!” he called out as he and Sousuke toed of their shoes in the entranceway. They had decided to just go to Makoto instead of standing at the station all day long.

“Onii-chaaaan, you brought along Sou-chaaaaan!” came the excited cry as Ran nearly flew down the stairs but instead of launching herself at her brother she hopped into Sousuke’s arms. The poor guy was a bit caught off guard but quickly turned to hug the little girl back, holding her up with his arms.

“…Is it alright for me to call you Sou-chan?” she asked with big eyes.

Sousuke had to laugh at that, giving her a sweet smile. “It’s way better when you call me like this than when Nagisa does.”

Ran’s face lit up with a huge grin. “Alright, Sou-chan!”

By now Ren had made his way down the stairs as well and was now standing next to Sousuke. “I wanna go up too!” And Sousuke just scooped him up, both children now sitting on either of Sousuke’s arms.

Makoto’s heart fluttered at the picture and he could only barely suppress a happy sigh. But he probably shouldn’t stand in the entranceway, staring at Sousuke all dreamy and starry eyed. Sousuke caught him looking and winked at him, giving him a small smile.

“Sou-chan you should come upstairs with us! We were just playing Uno! You should totally join us!!” Ran said, nodding enthusiastically. “Yes, please! You gotta help me, I’m always loosing and it’s so unfair,” Ren joined in.

“Guys, you can’t just _claim_ Sousuke like that,” Makoto finally stepped in because he felt like if he didn’t say something his siblings would probably just steal Sousuke for the rest of the day. “And anyway, we just came home.”

“But Onii-chaaaaaan,” both children whined in unison.

“Nah, it’s alright. After all we’ve got the whole day… But if I’m going to play with you now, you’ll leave us alone for the rest of the day. Deal?”

“Pinky promise!” Ran called before she hopped off of Sousuke’s arm. “I’ll be upstairs first!!” And like this she dashed off. Ren hurried to follow his sister, uttering a “pinky promise” himself before he followed his sister. “Wait for me!! That’s not fair!”

“Sousuke if you spoil them like this, they’re never going to stop bugging us,” Makoto laughed, shooting Sousuke an amused look.

“Well, it can’t be helped. You should probably know that those eyes of your sister are hard to turn down,” Sousuke laughed himself, scratching the back of his head.

“Oh you have no idea. But you know Ran already _adores_ you and Ren is no better. I’ve been wondering what it is with you and people falling for you…” Makoto said, letting the last words trail off as they got upstairs.

“W-Well, I’m glad to hear so.” Makoto saw Sousuke blush slightly and he decided that he really liked that look on him and he thought how he’d like to see every shade of it.

\------

“There’s absolutely no way in hell that you’re not cheating!!” Makoto exclaimed as Sousuke won. _Again_. At some point Ran and Ren had gotten bored of Uno and had started another game, leaving Makoto and Sousuke alone with it. Well, and after they’d gotten a little louder and their cursing became a tad more explicit they’d been more or less kicked out so they were now sitting on Makoto’s bed, playing Uno in dead earnest now.

“Hah, like I needed to cheat to win against _you_ , Tachibana,” Sousuke said smugly, giving Makoto a mischievous grin.

“Oh, you did _not_ just say that, Yamazaki,” he said, raising both eyebrows challengingly.

“Sure I did,” Sousuke said, his grin getting even wider.

That was when Makoto launched himself at Sousuke, starting to thoroughly tickle the guy. He could clearly see that Sousuke was suppressing his laughter as he said, “You know, I’m not ticklish.”

“Oh yeah? So maybe I should try this instead,” Makoto said as he let his fingers sneak under Sousuke’s shirt to trail over his abs feather lightly. Sousuke inhaled sharply and Makoto could feel the muscles bunch under his fingertips.

“T-That’s not fair play.”

“Hmmm, you think so?” Makoto brushed Sousuke’s shirt up to reveal his chest and abs. Then he started to kiss them right there, where his fingers had been only moments before.

“Oh, now I’m sure that that’s not fair play,” Sousuke breathed, a little wobbly this time. But then he said “Makoto” and Makoto looked up to meet Sousuke’s eyes just before he pulled him in for a fierce kiss. And this kiss was nothing like the one at the station. The brush of their lips was heated, and as Sousuke’s tongue trailed his lower lip and Makoto parted his lips to let him in, his brain shut down almost completely. The feeling of their tongues sliding together was just perfect, and it was so damn _hot_ that Makoto already felt himself harden. God, he was sure that he was going to get addicted to kissing Sousuke if he not already was. As they broke apart for air, they were both panting and flushed.

“You know, we should probably stop here,” Sousuke said, his eyes dazed.

“Should we?” Makoto frowned but then thought about his siblings, only some rooms down the hall, and his mother and father downstairs, probably soon calling them for dinner. So he reluctantly agreed, “Yeah, we probably should.”

“But we don’t have to stop entirely,” Sousuke said, rolling them over so they were now lying on their sides, not quite touching but their faces close enough. And like this they continued to just kiss, sweet and tender now, the fire of their former kiss replaced with something much gentler and somewhat longing.

Like this, time was apparently flying because his mother called them to dinner way too soon for his liking. They only reluctantly got downstairs to sit at the dining table with Makoto’s whole family. As they sat down, Makoto’s father spoke up, “Ah, so you’re Sousuke-kun. I’m pleased to meet you. You know, my wife has already been telling me what a nice and handsome boy our Makoto brought home yesterday. Be careful or else she might keep you.” Mr. Tachibana lowered his voice at the last bit, leaning over to Sousuke in a conspiratorial way.

“Oh darling, you really shouldn’t tell him!” his wife laughed, while Sousuke just said, “T-Thanks, Mr. Tachibana. I’m pleased to meet you too!”

“But now, let’s eat!” Mrs. Tachibana said, clapping her hands together. “Please, dig in!”

And like this, dinner was over pretty quickly. But apparently Sousuke had to go back to Samezuka now which all of them thought was a huge pity. Well, especially Makoto but Ran and Ren were pretty upset too. So the two of them and his mother told him to come over soon, his father nodding his approval. 

“I’ll walk you to the station,” Makoto said as they got in the entranceway. Anything to be just a little longer with Sousuke. The guy had probably seen right through him since he gave him a grin as he put on his shoes. “That’d be great.”

The walk to the station wasn’t that long to begin with but this evening it seemed particularly short. They only had some minutes left until the train would arrive.

“So, about our date,” Sousuke said as he stepped up a little closer to Makoto. “I hope you’re free on Friday night.”

“You know that’s an awfully long time,” Makoto replied, stepping up to Sousuke as well.

“I know,” Sousuke mumbled, leaning in to kiss Makoto again. And it was apparently their departing kiss because the train arrived at last, that little shit. “So Friday it will be,” Sousuke said, planting one more kiss on Makoto’s nose before he walked over to the train.

“Friday it will be,” Makoto repeated, waving Sousuke goodbye. Sousuke just waved back, giving him a last dazzling smile, and then he and the train were gone. Makoto let out a happy sigh, already wishing that it’d be Friday soon enough.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the rating changes for this one...

As Makoto got back, he let himself flop down on his bed. Ah, it slightly smelled like Sousuke. Why had he even let the guy get out of his bed in the first place? Makoto sighed heavily, burying his face in the mattress.

He still couldn’t believe that he’d been thinking the whole fucking time that Sousuke and Rin were dating. Things could’ve been so easy… But whatever, they’d talked, and it had turned out with _them_ dating in the end. Oh, and it still seemed a little unreal to Makoto since his brain hadn’t really caught up yet. Him and Sousuke? He’d never allowed himself to think about him and Sousuke before. Well, because of Rin, obviously. But now? He felt a warm shudder running down his spine at the mere thought of their date on Friday. And their kissing. Oh, _their kissing_. He would’ve never thought that simple kissing could feel _that_ good. He rolled over to stare at the ceiling and let out a dreamy sigh. Well, it seemed like he had it bad for Sousuke.

\------

“ _You_ did _not_ answer one single fucking text. You left me in the dark the whole fucking day, you asshole,” Rin said, stabbing a finger at Sousuke’s chest. But then a devilish grin started to spread on his face. “But, you know, I took it for a good sign.”

“The best sign,” Sousuke agreed, smiling like an idiot.

“And _now_ you should tell me every-fucking-thing,” Rin said, stabbing at Sousuke’s chest again to emphasize his words.

“What are you, a gossipy old biddy?” Sousuke laughed as he plopped down on Rin’s bed, leaning against the wall.

“C’mon, don’t be like that now!! After all, I’ve been curious the whole fucking day!!” Rin sat down next to him, leaning in to stare intensely at Sousuke.

“Right. Weeeell, you see, we kinda kissed, like, the whole day, and- ”

“Thank fucking God, he finally kissed the boy!!” Rin cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

“God, would you pipe down? It’s not like whole Samezuka needs to know,” Sousuke laughed, shoving his best friend.

“Alright, alright. Go on!”

“Well, it’s not like we did much else. Oh, but I’ll never ever say anything against Uno again. _Never_.”

“Uno?”

“Uno.”

“Aaaalright. But all in all, sounds pretty awesome to me,” Rin said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Yup,” Sousuke agreed, sighing happily. “That’s ‘cause it _is_ pretty awesome. Ah, and we’re going on a date on Friday.”

“Oh yeah, just mention this by the way, like it wasn’t important or anything,” Rin said shrugging, before exclaiming, “Oh my God, say something, you idiot!! A date? A real fucking date?”

“Of course a real fucking date, what else?” Sousuke just rolled his eyes at his best friend. “And why are you even this excited about it? It’s me who’s supposed to be excited as fuck, and by the way, I totally am.”

“That’s ‘cause I’m happy for you, duh. But I still can’t believe it. You awkward as fuck high school girl finally made it.”

“C’mon, now you’re just being silly. And of course I was going to get a date.” Sousuke smiled, seemingly pleased with himself.

“Yeah, of course. Not like you’ve been totally freaking out this morning.”

“Oh, just shut up now.”

\------

Makoto couldn’t sleep. Well, he couldn’t stop thinking about Sousuke. …Yeah, it was totally Sousuke’s fault. So he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and brought up his texts with the guy.

/ I can’t fall asleep, and it’s your fault. /

It only took Sousuke a moment to reply.

/ Yeah? Guess I’m not even sorry  
But me neither, and it’s your fault as well /

Makoto smiled fondly at his phone.

/ Why did you even leave in the first place? /

/ Actually I’ve been asking myself the same thing, like, the whole evening /

/ Should’ve kept you for the night… /

Makoto bit his lower lip, staring at the glowing screen. Maybe they could’ve continued where they’d left off earlier.

/ God, you’ve no idea how badly I wanna be with you right now /

And Sousuke had no idea how badly Makoto wanted him back in his bed right now. With less clothes, preferably. Ah well, he’d have to wait for Friday, he guessed.

/ Yeah me too  
But we should probably try to get some sleep… Maybe I’ll dream bout you again ^^ /

/ Wait  
You’ve dreamed about me? Now I wanna know what you’ve been dreaming /

Oops. Makoto felt his face heat up immediately as he thought about the dream from the night before. Even though it had been a very nice dream, he couldn’t actually _tell_ Sousuke. It’d be way too embarrassing. So he just typed:

/ Well, nothing interesting, really. /

/ You’ve hesitated way too long for me buying that  
So Makoto, tell me. What did we do in that dream of yours? /

Well, it seemed like Sousuke already knew what kind of dream it’d been. Makoto buried his face in his pillow, trying to hide his blush even though Sousuke couldn’t see it.

/ Weeeeell….. No, it’s too embarrassing…. /

Suddenly Makoto’s phone went off, and it nearly gave him a heart attack. Oh God, it was Sousuke calling him. He swallowed heavily before he answered the call.

“Yeah?” he said, his voice a bit wobbly around the edges.

“Hey Makoto,” Sousuke whispered in a low voice, and those two simple words went right to his crotch. “You should really tell me ‘bout that dream.”

Oh, he saw where this was going.

“W-Well… Uhm, I was just finished dressing in the locker room as you stepped up to me. You were just finished showering, and you wore nothing but a towel.” Makoto felt himself getting hot as he continued. “You pressed up against me from behind and told me that I was wearing too many clothes…”

“Mhm,” Sousuke made a low noise in his throat. “What did I do next?”

He couldn’t help but ask at that, “Hey, what about Rin? Isn’t he sleeping in the same room right now? What if he wakes up?”

“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout Rin. He fell asleep with his headphones on. …But let’s get back to that dream.”

“A-Alright. So, y-you got your hands under my shirt and started teasing my nipples,” he breathed and closed his eyes.

“I’d like to do that right now,” Sousuke replied just as breathily. “But maybe you could do that for me…”

Makoto took a deep breath at the sound of Sousuke’s words. It was like Sousuke was whispering right into his ear… He bit his lower lip before saying, “Yeah, I could do that…” He switched his phone to his left and started to trail his fingers over his body until he reached a nipple. He imagined Sousuke doing it, and he felt himself harden in his boxer briefs. “F-First you played with ‘em, and then you pinched them just the right way.” Makoto’s breathing got more labored, and he whimpered into the phone as he teased himself just like Sousuke had done in the dream.

“God, Makoto you sound so fucking hot,” Sousuke said. “What did I do next?”

“Next you told me that we should get rid of my clothes, and you finally got your hands in my pants, b-but that was when I woke up…” He let his hand trail down to the waistband of his boxers. He was already fully hard just from Sousuke’s voice and words and his own touch.

“I’ll tell you what I would’ve done next,” Sousuke murmured a little huskily. “I would’ve gotten rid of those pants and cupped you through your boxers. Then I would’ve started to slowly rub you through the fabric.”

Makoto started to rub himself through his thin boxer briefs, but his painfully hard cock screamed for more action. His breath was coming in little huffs as he whined, “Sousuke, you’re such a tease…”

“Yeah, you’d whine for me just like that and then I’d push your boxers down to reveal your hard cock.” Sousuke’s breath had gotten more labored as well. “Tell me Makoto, are you hard for me?”

“Hard as a rock,” he whimpered. He finally pushed his boxers down and gasped as his trapped cock sprang free. “W-What would you do next?”

“I’d start to stroke you from the base to the tip, and I’d spread your precome all over your cock, getting it nice and slippery.”

“Oh, oh Sousuke,” he moaned as he started to stroke himself. He was really already dripping with precome, like his body was exactly doing what Sousuke wanted it to do.

“I’d tease you at the tip and whisper into your ear ‘Hey Makoto, you like that?’”

And he did as Sousuke would do, the feeling making him dizzy. “Yeah, I’d love it,” Makoto ground out, clutching the phone in his left tighter than strictly necessary.

“God, Makoto, the sounds you make drive me crazy,” Sousuke said huskily. Makoto imagined him, lying in his bed, stroking himself in time with Makoto. It made his cock throb, wishing he could see Sousuke right now. Then Sousuke said, “Hey Makoto, you got any lube on you?”

Makoto shook his head, but of course Sousuke couldn’t see it. So he said, “N-No.”

“Ah, well, next time then.” Makoto felt a shudder running down his spine at the words ‘next time’. “So Makoto,” Sousuke breathed. “I’d so badly want to hear you moan and make those little sounds that I couldn’t help myself any longer. I’d stroke you until you’d fall apart in my hand, until you couldn’t do anything but moan my name.”

Sousuke’s words went right to Makoto’s cock, and he groaned in pleasure as his hand sped up. His body felt impossibly hot, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “God, Sousuke,” he moaned. “So close.”

“Me too,” Sousuke groaned. “But you know, when you were close to the edge, just like this, I’d lean in and say ‘Come for me’.”

And then Makoto was moaning Sousuke’s name as he went over the edge, coming all over his hand. After the orgasm had shuddered through his body, he just lay there, panting heavily. Right now he heard nothing but their labored breathing.

“Hey Makoto,” Sousuke finally spoke up. “That was probably the hottest thing _ever_.”

Makoto laughed at that. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said. “I think I’ve never come this hard from my own hand before…”

“Me neither. God, Makoto, your voice. I just hope I won’t get hard whenever you speak up…”

Makoto felt himself blush heavily even though he’d just had phone sex and had come all over himself. “W-Well, guess now I’ll be able to sleep,” he just said.

“Oh Makoto, how are you even real?” He could hear Sousuke’s laughter ring in his ear, and it made him feel warm all over. “So, g’night Makoto.”

“Yeah, g’night Sousuke.” He let the phone fall aside, and his happy smile turned into a great yawn. He was so tired now he could fall asleep right away. Well, he would right after he’d cleaned this mess up…


	13. Chapter 13

“Haruuu!” Makoto called out as he made his way over to his friend. Haru was already sitting on the steps in front of his house, looking a bit bored. “I’m sorry for being late, Haru, but I, uhm, overslept.”

“Let’s get going then,” Haru said as he got to his feet. They started to make their way to school as Haru spoke up again. “Makoto.”

“Hmmm?” Makoto looked over to his friend, waiting for him to go on.

“So, about the other day. What happened with Yamazaki?”

“W-What do you mean ‘what happened with Yamazaki’?” he asked, feeling his heart flutter in his chest. No need to be nervous, it’s not like Haru could know _everything_. Right, that’d be just creepy.

Haru’s brow slightly furrowed before he said, “I’m talking about that date.”

“Oh! Oh, right, yeah, the date!” Smooth Tachibana, really smooth. “S-So, you see, we talked about it yesterday. Well, it turned out Sousuke and Rin aren’t dating.”

Haru simply rolled his eyes at that, and Makoto’s brows shot up at the gesture. “Oh my God, Haru!! You knew it??”

Haru simply shrugged. “Yeah.”

“But why wouldn’t you say a word??” Makoto was getting more and more frustrated with his friend. Why wouldn’t Haru tell him, if he’d known?

“It’s like I told you. I thought it’d be the best if you two simply talked,” Haru answered curtly. “But anyway, it’s not like I needed to state Yamazaki’s relationship status for him and tell you that he’s into you. The guy should be able to do so himself,” Haru deadpanned, looking terribly determined.

“Oh, Haru,” Makoto sighed, dragging his hand through his hair. But he saw what Haru wanted to say.

“So, go on. What did you do? Did you say yes or no?”

“Ah, well. I-I said yes. We’re going on a date on Friday,” Makoto said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Haru made a noncommittal noise, and they walked on in silence as Haru suddenly said, “Fine.”

“Fine?” Makoto blinked at his friend in confusion. “I’d always thought you and Sousuke wouldn’t get along _terribly_ well.”

“Well. I guess if you choose to be with him, he can’t be _that_ bad. But you know, I’m happy if you are. It’s always been like this, and it won’t change now,” Haru muttered, his gaze plastered to the ground.

Makoto’s eyes widened a bit as he stared at his best friend. Then a warm smile appeared on his face. “Yeah, I know Haru. And I really _am_ happy. …I-I guess I like Sousuke very much.”

Haru shot him a sideways glance. “Then, excited about Friday?”

Makoto simply gave a nervous laugh. “God, you’ve no idea…”

\------

As it was finally lunch break, Makoto and Haru got up to the roof like always. Gou, Nagisa and Rei were already waiting for them, chatting away while eating their lunch.

“Ohhh, Mako-chan, Haru-chan, finally!!” Nagisa called out as he spotted the two of them. The blond seemed unusually excited about their arrival.

“What is it Nagisa?” Makoto asked as they sat down in front of the three.

“Oh Mako-chan, you gotta tell us _everything_!!!” Nagisa said, his eyes glittering with excitement.

“Tell you everything about what?” Makoto asked in confusion, his brows drawing together.

“Now, now, about Saturday of course! ‘Cause, you see, after you and Sou-chan left, Rei-chan and I really wondered - ”

“Actually it was just you, who - ” Rei threw in but was quickly interrupted by Nagisa.

“Oh Rei-chan, don’t lie. You were just as curious as I was. But anyway, so we really wondered what was going on, why Sou-chan and you would leave earlier, and why he wouldn’t go with Rin-chan. Sooo we asked Gou-chan what was going on, and she told us - ”

“Well, at first I didn’t even understand what Nagisa-kun was referring to, but as he said that Onii-chan and Sousuke-kun were dating, I told them that wasn’t true. Because Onii-chan and Sousuke-kun would never do that,” Gou said, nodding determinedly, folding her arms across her chest. “They’re just best friends.”

Nagisa nodded along with Gou. “So, you see, after Gou-chan told us so, the three of us _obviously_ asked ourselves what you and Sou-chan were doing,” Nagisa finished, quite pleased with his elaborations.

Makoto just stared at them for a moment before he finally said, “I-I see.”

“Sooo?” Nagisa leaned in, giving him a bright grin.

“So what?” Makoto wasn’t pleased at all with the turn of this conversation. Not at all.

“Oh c’mon, Mako-chan! Don’t play dumb!”

“Weeeeell…” Makoto glanced at Haru, hoping for some support from his best friend. But Haru seemed like he hadn’t been following them at all, eating his mackerel in silence. Great.

“So, uhm, we went over to my place and listened to some music…”

“Music?” Gou, Nagisa and Rei asked in unison.

“Well, yeah, Sousuke’s and my taste in music is pretty much the same, so…” Makoto let the sentence trail off, shrugging slightly. It’s not like he wanted to tell them, well, everything. At least not yet. God, he didn’t even know how things would change after their date. But he surely had some ideas what _could_ happen…

“Hmmm.” Nagisa narrowed his eyes at him before exchanging looks with Rei and Gou.

“We see,” Rei said, adjusting his glasses.

“If you say so,” Gou added, starting to unwrap her bento.

Makoto looked at them exasperatedly. “Now, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing.” – “It’s nothing, really.” – “Never mind.”

“Oh well,” Makoto sighed as he retrieved his own bento from his bag. He wasn’t up to the three of them right now, so he’d just leave it there, really.

\------

“God, Rin, I can’t do this,” Sousuke groaned as he was pacing their room. It was finally, _finally_ Friday. The whole week had seemed like a fucking eternity to him. But now there was only less than half an hour left until he’d leave to pick up Makoto at his home. God, he was so fucking nervous, he just hoped he wouldn’t die from a heart attack right then and there.

“Of course you can do this,” Rin said soothingly as he watched him. “But would you please stop running around like this? You’re even making _me_ nervous, even though I’m not the one going on a date.”

“Yeah, sorry,” he mumbled, stopping in front of Rin. “It’s just, I’m so nervous and excited and, ugh, you know what I mean. I feel like I might get a heart attack at any moment.” It seemed like Tachibana Makoto was doing things to his poor heart in several ways.

“Oh, well. We could do some Yoga. Supposed to be relaxing. Hmmm okay, put your left arm over - ”

“God, I don’t need some fucking Yoga now,” he groaned. But he actually had to laugh at Rin’s impromptu Yoga pose.

“Yeah, fuck Yoga anyway.” He stepped forward and laid both hands on Sousuke’s shoulders. “You’re going to be just fine. Your date’ll be awesome, you’ll confess your undying love, you’ll have awesome sex, you’ll be happy ever after and marry and get adorable children - Ah, wait, forget the children…but then again, who knows? Whatever, you know what I’m trying to say. You like him, and he likes you. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Well…” Sousuke said, raising his brows.

“Oh no, no, no. Don’t even get started. I’ll tell you what could go wrong: Nothing. Nooooothing. You hear me? Nothing,” Rin said determinedly, shaking Sousuke lightly to make his point clear.

“Yeah, I got it, idiot.” Sousuke huffed out a laugh as he shrugged his friend’s hands off. “Thank you Rin.”

“Oh, ah, no there’s nothing to - ” Rin said, fumbling for words as he turned slightly red.

“No, seriously. I mean it,” Sousuke said, giving the redhead a genuine smile. “You’re the best friend one could ever ask for.”

“N-Now, don’t get too sappy. You should save that for Makoto.” Rin was trying for light hearted, but Sousuke could see right through his best friend. The redhead was just really bad at dealing with compliments.

“B-But now you should get going, or else you’ll be late.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sousuke said as he glanced at the clock on the wall. “So, wish me luck.”

“Nah, you don’t need luck,” Rin said, grinning lazily. “You’ll totally rock his world, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh, just shut up now,” Sousuke laughed as he put on his shoes. Rin was right, everything was going to be alright. There was absolutely nothing to worry about...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff xD

Makoto didn’t know what to do with himself, seriously. He’d been nervous all day to begin with, but now it were only about ten minutes left until Sousuke’d arrive and they’d go on their date. He’d tried to distract himself by playing with Ran and Ren, but they’d already left an hour ago to spend the night with a friend of theirs. Makoto thought of that as pretty convenient since it meant that he and Sousuke would get the whole evening for themselves. Well, more or less, his parents were still at home after all. But he was just glad that his siblings had actually _left_. The moment they’d heard that Sousuke’d come over, they’d nearly stayed just to see him and maybe get him to play with them. Makoto was really happy that the twins liked Sousuke so much but today… Well, today he actually wanted Sousuke all to himself, even though it might seem a bit selfish. But he’d shared the last times, so it was totally legitimate for him to think so.

Suddenly the doorbell was ringing, and Makoto nearly fell off of the couch as he hurried to answer it. Oh God, Sousuke was already here, and Makoto felt his heart rate pick up and his hands get sweaty. He should really pull himself together. Their date hadn’t even started and he already was a total mess. Oh well, Sousuke’d do such a thing to him. He took a last calming breath before he opened the door.

He was about to greet Sousuke, but as he saw the guy, he was left with his mouth open, no words coming out. Sousuke wasn’t wearing anything fancy, really. But those black tight jeans fit him just too well, and his turquoise hoodie matched his eye color just right and, ugh. But, he just knew, that plain white V-neck would be the end of him, really.

Sousuke chuckled at Makoto’s open stare. “Hey Makoto. …You like what you see?”

“H-Hey Sousuke,” he finally said, blushing slightly. “A-And yeah, pretty much.”

“Me too,” Sousuke said as he gave Makoto an appreciative look.

“S-So, come on in. I’ll just put on my shoes, and then we can go.” Makoto hurried to put on his shoes as Sousuke stepped in with a bright grin.

“Hey, where are your siblings? They haven’t attacked us yet…” Sousuke said as he looked upstairs, probably expecting them to launch themselves at them at any moment.

“Oh, they’re spending the night with a friend,” Makoto replied as he got back to his feet.

“Now that’s something…” Sousuke gave Makoto a sly grin, and Makoto knew that he must think of it as pretty convenient as well. Oh, Makoto’s heart made an involuntary jump at the thought of them being alone together later.

“Well then, let’s go,” he said, adding in a louder voice, for his mother to hear, “Mom, we’ll be off then!”

At that his mother called from the kitchen, “Have fun you two!” And like this they were out the door. Makoto couldn’t help but step up to Sousuke to lean in, and he was met halfway, their lips sweetly brushing together. God, he was just happy to _kiss_ Sousuke again.

“You know, Sunday to Friday has been an awfully long time,” Makoto mumbled, his lips still hovering over Sousuke’s. Sousuke made an approving sound before he gave Makoto one more kiss.

“Let’s get going now,” he said as he started to lead the way. Makoto followed suit, wearing a happy smile.

“Hey, where are we even going?” he asked, quite curious.

But Sousuke simply gave him a grin, saying, “Well, that’s a surprise.”

\------

So Makoto was left in the dark, and as they finally arrived at their destination, he had to laugh.

“Well, I thought it’d suit us pretty well,” Sousuke said, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

“Oh yeah,” Makoto grinned as they entered the karaoke bar. Sousuke had apparently made a reservation, so it was just the two of them in their own karaoke room.

“So, who’s going to sing first?” Makoto beamed as he let himself plop down onto the couch.

“Hm, I thought we could sing the first song together,” Sousuke mumbled, tapping on a screen by the couch to choose a song.

“Alright!” Makoto hopped off of the couch again, grabbing two microphones for them, already positioning himself in front of the large screen on the wall. He actually loved to sing, even though it’d be in the shower only. So he was kinda nervous to sing in front of Sousuke, but they’d sing the first song together, so everything was going to be just fine.

“Hey, what are we singing?” he asked as Sousuke came to stand beside him, taking the offered microphone from Makoto.

“Our song, of course,” Sousuke said, giving Makoto a smile that took his breath away. And then the lyrics appeared on the screen, and the music started to play. Makoto’s face erupted into a bright smile as well as they started to sing Rage On together:

_“Days confusion ever free  
Come through my heart  
Me o somukeru isshun e”_

It was amazing. They didn’t have to look at the screen for the lyrics, they both knew them by heart. Instead their eyes were connected, and they lost themselves in the music. Sousuke singing with him like this was just…wow. His singing voice was so damn wow as well. It was like they were connected through the music…

As the song ended, they just stood there, looking at each other, mouths slightly open. Only now Makoto noticed that his heart was beating so loudly that maybe even Sousuke could hear it. But judging by Sousuke’s expression he might feel the same right now.

“That was…” Makoto said, letting the sentence trail off since he didn’t know how to describe it.

Sousuke understood nevertheless, nodding slightly. “Yeah.” Then he started to smile like Makoto had never seen him do before, and he decided right then and there that he wanted Sousuke to show that smile to nobody but him.

After that they started to laugh together and couldn’t stop for about five minutes. It was just so damn perfect.

“Hey, Makoto,” Sousuke said after they’d caught themselves. “Next song’s yours. I wanna hear that awesome rock star voice of yours some more.”

“Yeah, right.” Makoto shoved Sousuke playfully as he made his way over to the selecting screen.

“No seriously. I’ll make you sing that song just for me once more, record it and set it up as my ringtone,” Sousuke said, flopping down onto the couch, seemingly pleased with himself at the idea.

“Ah, well,” Makoto said, blushing slightly. “B-But only in exchange for a song sung by you. You know, you singing right now? Made it pretty hard for me to remember the text…” he said, glancing at Sousuke. Then he added under his breath, “Or say anything at all. I’m just glad my brain didn’t shut down completely.” He felt like he’d fallen for Sousuke’s voice pretty hard right now.

Like this the evening went on. They sang several songs for each other, looking which song would fit the other’s voice the best, and it turned out with Makoto getting goose bumps on more than one occasion. They also sang some duets, and it felt just so _right_ and beautiful to sing with Sousuke like this. Well, he guessed he wouldn’t be able to enter a karaoke bar ever again without getting heart palpitations. 

But apparently it had gotten late pretty quickly, so they decided to go back to Makoto’s.

“Ah, wait,” Sousuke said, and if Makoto wasn’t mistaken he was blushing slightly. “I-I’ll sing one more song”

Makoto wondered why Sousuke would blush _now_ , after they’d sung so many songs. “Alright, go ahead,” he said, giving Sousuke an encouraging smile.

“Yeah.” He looked through the song list and finally found the song he’d been searching for. Then he walked over to stand in front of the large screen. “So, uhm, for you.”

Now Makoto was really curious what Sousuke was about to sing. The lyrics, which were English, appeared on the screen, and the song started with an acoustic guitar. Makoto frowned slightly as he tried to figure out which song that might be. He knew he must’ve heard it somewhere before, but he had no idea where. And then Sousuke started to sing.

_“I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me”_

Oh, Makoto thought he _might_ know that one. Sousuke gave him a wobbly smile as he sang on, and now Makoto was sure that Sousuke was blushing.

_“Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all”_

Their eyes locked, and Sousuke nearly whispered the next lines into the microphone.

_“By saying something stupid  
Like I love you”_

Makoto’s eyes went wide, and his cheeks were immediately on fire. His mouth was slightly open as he sat there, not able to do anything but listen to Sousuke.

_“I practice every day_  
_To find some clever lines to say_  
_To make the meaning come true_  
_But then I think I'll wait_  
_Until the evening gets late_  
_And I'm alone with you”_

Makoto couldn’t believe that one’s heart could beat that fast. “Oh, oh Sousuke,” he breathed, and it was nothing but a dreamy sigh.

_“The time is right_  
_Your perfume fills my head_  
_The stars get red_  
_And oh the night's so blue_  
_And then I go and spoil it all_  
_By saying something stupid_  
_Like I love you”_

The song ended with Sousuke breathing several times “I love you” before the music stopped completely. And Makoto didn’t know when he’d gotten to his feet and walked over to Sousuke, he just knew that he was in Sousuke’s arms, peppering small kisses all over his face.

“God, Sousuke,” he said, bringing their foreheads together, just like the day they’d first kissed. “That was- You are- God, I don’t even know what to say.” He closed his eyes as he whispered, “I-I love you too, Sousuke. I love you too.”

“Oh Makoto,” Sousuke sighed, wrapping his arms even tighter around him, inhaling deeply before he let out a wobbly breath. “God, I’m so cheesy…”

“No you’re not,” Makoto huffed out, smiling like an idiot. “That was just perfect. So perfect…”

“ _You_ are perfect,” Sousuke said, planting a kiss on Makoto’s forehead as he caressed his cheek.

“You too.” Makoto took Sousuke’s hand to kiss his palm, wearing a genuine smile.

“Oh, don’t do that smile,” Sousuke laughed. “Or else I might die from a heart attack.”

Makoto had to laugh as well, burying his face in Sousuke’s shoulder. “Hey, let’s go back now.”

He could feel Sousuke’s chest vibrate with the low humming noise he made. “Yeah, good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Sousuke just sang Something Stupid by Robbie Williams


	15. Chapter 15

“God, Sousuke, be quiet now,” Makoto laughed as he tried to hush Sousuke. They were already back, and Makoto was currently trying to get to his keys, which was pretty difficult with Sousuke wrapped around him from behind.

“And I thought you _loved_ my singing voice,” Sousuke pouted in mock hurt.

“I really do,” Makoto laughed. “But my parents are going to hear us, so be quiet now.”

Sousuke twirled him around in his arms and brought their faces close together, giving him a lazy grin. “Make me.”

Makoto huffed out a laugh but would gladly play along. So he leaned in for a sweet kiss, bringing his arms around Sousuke’s neck. Sousuke pulled him closer by the waist, brushing his thumb over the corner of Makoto’s mouth, asking him to part his lips. And like this their tongues were brushing together, turning the slow and sensual kiss into a heated one, making Makoto feel dizzy. As they parted, both their breaths were ragged, and it took them a moment to get them back under control.

“Now be quiet?” Makoto asked, giving Sousuke a grin.

Sousuke nodded his agreement, wearing a bright grin of his own as Makoto unlocked the door. They stepped in, and Makoto had to turn on the lights since it was all dark inside. His parents hadn’t gone to bed this early, had they? As Makoto toed off his shoes, Sousuke went to pick something up. It was apparently a note that had lain on the floor only moments before.

“Now, would you look at that,” Sousuke mumbled as he read it.

“What is it?” Makoto asked, coming to stand next to Sousuke to see what the note would say. Sousuke gave it to him with a sly smile, making him even more curious. It was apparently his mother’s handwriting.

“Hey boys!  
We went out to have a little fun ourselves! It’ll probably get pretty late until we’ll get back.  
Don’t stay up too late! ❤ ”

“Now, that’s something…” he said, twisting the note to see if there was anything else written on the back side.

“You know, I’m wondering if your parents actually _know_.”

“I-I’ve no idea. It’s not like I told them, so…” Makoto felt his face heat up. They hadn’t been _that_ obvious, had they? But if he had to be honest, it really seemed like too much of a coincidence for them having the house all to themselves this night. Well.

“Nah, not like I’m complaining, quite the opposite,” Sousuke said, shooting Makoto a look.

“Yeah, know what you mean.” Makoto wore a grin of his own as he wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck once again. He brought their faces close together, seeing Sousuke’s eyes dip as he leaned in for a kiss. But Makoto pulled away, asking with an innocent smile, “So, what could we possibly do now? Oh, I know! We should play Uno.”

“Makoto.”

“Yeah Sousuke?” Makoto smiled sweetly.

“You,” Sousuke said, pulling him closer again, “are such a _tease_.” He breathed the last word into Makoto’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Then he started to kiss a path down Makoto’s neck, nibbling lightly at his collarbone. “But if you want to, we could play Uno.”

“Y-Yeah?” Makoto asked shakily. Oh, Sousuke was doing things to him. Great things.

“Of course,” Sousuke said, licking his way back up his neck. “Strip-Uno.”

“W-Well, we _could_ do that,” Makoto said, shuddering slightly at the mere thought of doing so.

“Yeah, we should _totally_ do that,” Sousuke said, grinning quite pleased with himself. “Like this, it’ll be so much more fun winning against you.”

“Hey, why would you think I’d let you win?” Makoto asked challengingly.

“’Cause you suck at Uno, Ma-ko-to~ ,” Sousuke singsonged teasingly.

“Oh, just you wait and see, Sousuke. I’ll get you stripped in no time.” Oops, that came out pretty straightforward. But it wasn’t like he wouldn’t want to…

Sousuke just smirked devilishly at Makoto. “Then, bring it on.”

\------

“You know, right now I’m really wondering if you actually planned this and secretly practiced to get better, _or_ if the first time was just you pretending to be really bad at Uno so I’d feel safe and you could get me this time,” Sousuke said as he shrugged out of his hoodie, handing it to Makoto.

Well, neither of Sousuke’s theories was right. It was just him being on a winning streak, really. So as he’d won the first game, both of them had been surprised, but Makoto had quickly turned to smile smugly at Sousuke. First he’d demanded a sock, being oh so generous, quickly followed by a second one since he’d apparently won the second game as well. His third win in a row cost Sousuke his hoodie. And next he’d get that damned white V-neck, that thing was just a huge tease, seriously. Sousuke’d be half-naked then. God. Sure, Makoto had already seen him half-naked at their joint practices, but this was fairly different. Sousuke’d be half naked _just for him_. The mere thought made Makoto dizzy with excitement.

And that was when his winning streak ended.

“You know, fuck the socks, I want your sweater,” Sousuke grinned. Dammit, he’d been so close to get rid of that damned shirt. Nevertheless he pulled his sweater reluctantly over his head, messing up his hair so I’d stick out gloriously. He passed the sweater to Sousuke, trying to get his hair back under control.

“No way, you’ve been wearing a shirt under this?” Sousuke asked, pouting slightly. “That’s not fair.”

“I don’t see how me wearing clothes is unfair,” Makoto said as he passed them another hand of cards.

“Oh, but it really is. I think you shouldn’t wear any clothes _at all_ ,” Sousuke smirked.

Makoto felt his cheeks turn red at the comment and tried to hide it behind his cards. “I-It’s your turn.”

And like that, Makoto couldn’t believe that he’d won again. His heart was beating fast as he said smugly, “Your shirt, pretty please.”

“Nuh-uh. You didn’t say 'Uno',” Sousuke stated amusedly.

“Oh fuck it,” Makoto grumbled as he took two cards.

“Oh, Makoto, such language from _you_. You must be pretty eager for that shirt,” Sousuke teased, wearing a shit eating grin. “Anyway, Uno.”

Oh no, Sousuke wasn’t going to win just because he’d forgotten to say fucking 'Uno'. Except that Sousuke, of course, had to win, dammit.

“So it’s your shirt now, _pretty please_.”

Sousuke was just so mean, really. Makoto took off his shirt, throwing it at Sousuke. “You’re so mean,” he huffed, pouting slightly.

“Nah, don’t be a sore loser. I’m simply better than you, and you know, I’m really appreciating that right now,” Sousuke said as he ran an appreciative look over Makoto’s chest. This just made him blush again, feeling suddenly quite self-conscious under Sousuke’s gaze, but he tried to play it off by saying, “Come on, next round.”

This time he said 'Uno', and _finally_ he’d get that shirt off of Sousuke, thank God. He watched as Sousuke took it off extra slowly, grinning at Makoto as he did so. It was quite the show, and Makoto caught his lower lip between his teeth as he took in the full glory of Sousuke’s upper body. By now he understood pretty well why Gou had a thing for muscles. Would you please just look at those abs and pecs? He felt a sudden urge to trail his lips all over that skin, tasting it, savoring it.

“Don’t get carried away too much. We’re not done here,” Sousuke smirked.

But apparently Makoto was done with his concentration because Sousuke won the next round way too easily. Like seriously, Makoto would barely play the right cards, and with every time he’d played a wrong one, Sousuke’s grin got even bigger.

“So,” Sousuke said, “I guess now it’s time for your pants.”

“You can’t just go for my pants. I’m still wearing a belt so that’d be two pieces,” Makoto said, tapping on his belt buckle.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Sousuke groaned. “Fine, I’ll go with the fucking belt then.”

Makoto chuckled at Sousuke’s obvious disappointment. “You must be pretty eager for those pants,” he said as he passed Sousuke his belt.

“You’ve no idea,” Sousuke mumbled, giving Makoto a nearly predatory once-over that send a shudder through his whole body.

“So, why are we still playing this game?” Makoto asked as his eyes traveled over Sousuke’s still way too clothed body.

“I don’t even know. This game is such a tease,” Sousuke said. “We should totally start to take those clothes off more effectively.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a huge tease as well ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the smut

The cards were swept off of the bed in no time, scattering all over the floor. Then Makoto was flat on his back with Sousuke hovering over him, looking down at Makoto like he wanted to eat him alive.

“Tachibana Makoto,” Sousuke said as he leaned down to press a hot open-mouthed kiss to his neck. “You’ve absolutely no idea what you’re doing to me.” Sousuke trailed his lips further down his neck, and as he reached his collarbone he bit lightly down, making Makoto gasp. “You’ve no idea how much self control it took me to not just jump you whenever you wore nothing but those fucking tight trunks.” Sousuke looked up to shoot Makoto a look through hooded eyes. “You know, I had more than one fantasy about just ripping those trunks and having my way with you.” Sousuke huffed those words over his chest, and Makoto could feel his skin tingle with the sensation. God, Sousuke was going so fucking slow.

“Sousuke,” he whined, and Makoto was surprised at the needy tone of his voice.

“Hmmm?” Sousuke gave him a teasing grin and suddenly brought his hands up to brush feather lightly over Makoto’s nipples, making him inhale sharply. God, he needed Sousuke to touch him _more_. Sousuke brought his head down to his chest again, his lips so hot on Makoto’s skin. Then Sousuke’s mouth was on one of his nipples, his tongue circling it before gracing it lightly with his teeth. The stimulation made Makoto whimper and his breath started to come in little huffs. At the same time his pants started to feel rather tight. Sousuke gave his nipple another lick before saying, “God, Makoto you’re so responsive. We’re going to have so much fun.”

Like this, Sousuke came up to kiss him hungrily, sliding their tongues together in such a hot way that Makoto thought he could get drunk on the feeling. Their chests were pressing deliciously together, and it felt like his skin was on fire where it touched Sousuke’s. Oh, if Sousuke wouldn’t do something soon enough, he’d go crazy. As they broke apart, Sousuke caught Makoto’s lower lip between his teeth and gave it a light tug before releasing it. Makoto could see that Sousuke’s pupils were blown wide as he smirked down at him, and Makoto could feel his heart beating fast at the mere sight. Then Sousuke leaned in to whisper huskily into his ear, “Hey Makoto, excited? ‘Cause I’m excited as fuck.” Like this, Sousuke suddenly ground their hips together, making his point very clear. Makoto could feel his hardness pressing against his own, and why the fuck were they still wearing their fucking pants??

Makoto gave an experimental roll of his hips, and above him Sousuke made a low noise in his throat.

“God, why exactly are we still wearing pants?” Sousuke groaned.

“ _Exactly_ my words,” Makoto agreed breathily. Sousuke took his weight off of him to settle between his legs. Makoto whined at the sudden loss of touch, feeling rather cold without their chests flush together. But then Sousuke was making quick work of his pants, Makoto lifting his hips to help doing so. Only a few moments later the pants hit the floor like they’d personally offended Sousuke.

After that Sousuke sat back on his heels and just fucking _stared_ at him. Makoto could feel himself getting even harder in his boxer briefs under Sousuke’s intense stare, but he needed Sousuke to touch him and not to stare at him. “Sousuke,” Makoto whined. “Just touch me already.”

Sousuke’s eyes were heavy with lust as he said, “But would you please just look at you. I’ve barely done anything yet, and you’re already like _this_. So hard and needy and just so fucking hot. God, you’re so gorgeous like this.”

Sousuke’s words made his cock twitch though, and then he finally got his hands back on him, running them over his sides down to the waistband of his briefs. He started to push them down painfully slowly, and as the cool air hit his hard cock, Makoto gasped with the sensation.

“Mhm, guess I like this view even better.” Sousuke brought his head down and started to swipe his tongue over the underside of Makoto’s cock, watching Makoto’s reaction as he did so. The sudden sensation sent a bolt of pleasure through his whole body, making him moan softly, and as they made eye contact, Makoto thought that Sousuke licking his cock like this was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Then Sousuke licked over his head and took it in his mouth, making Makoto’s head fall back with a gasp. God, this felt so good but just wasn’t enough. Sousuke’s mouth was then off of him, replaced by his hand as he came up to crash their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

“God, Makoto I want you so badly right now,” he ground out. Makoto was about to say something, but as Sousuke ran his thump over his slit he could only moan in response. “God, your voice. It already drove me crazy the other night, and you singing today was such a fucking turn on.”

“Oh God, Sousuke,” Makoto said shakily. “I want you too. I want you so much right now. L-Look, in the bottom drawer over there, t-there’s stuff.”

Sousuke gave him another sloppy kiss before he got off of the bed and made his way over to the drawer, ruffling through it until he found the needed supplies. He threw the bottle of lube and a condom on the bed and started to take off his own pants and boxer briefs. Makoto watched through hooded eyes, licking his lips as Sousuke stepped out of the pants. Oh, Sousuke naked was even better than he’d imagined. He was looking at every inch of Sousuke’s bare skin like someone would look at something edible when he was nearly starving. Oh, and Sousuke looked quite _edible_. His gaze lingered on Sousuke’s hard cock, and he _really_ liked what he saw. Really. Makoto decided that he wanted Sousuke inside of him _right now_.

Sousuke got back between his legs, grabbing for the lube and poured a generous amount of it onto his fingers. “So, Makoto. You ready?” he asked, his voice low.

“God, I’m more than ready. Just come on now,” Makoto said, opening his legs up a little wider in invitation.

“Alright.” Sousuke started to circle his entrance teasingly before he finally pushed a first finger in, making Makoto clench down at the sheets. He tried to relax as best as he could as Sousuke’s finger pushed slowly further, starting to stretch him. It wasn’t a bad feeling, really, it just felt a little odd at the beginning. Then Sousuke began to push his finger in and out, making him loose enough to add another finger. “God, Makoto, you’re so fucking tight,” he said huskily, his voice a low growl. A second finger followed, and Makoto started to feel the burning stretch of being filled, but it still wasn’t enough. Sousuke thrust his fingers deeper inside of Makoto, starting to scissor them. It made Makoto’s breath come in little huffs, and as Sousuke curled his fingers just right, his whole body shuddered with pleasure, seeing white stars as he moaned loudly. “Yes, let me hear that sexy voice some more.” Like this, Sousuke continued to stroke his prostate, getting more moans to fall from Makoto’s lips.

“S-Sousuke, I’m ready,” he huffed as he couldn’t stand the need any longer. “I-I need you inside of me.”

Sousuke just nodded jerkily, pulling his fingers out to reach for the condom. Makoto suddenly felt open and empty without them, hungering to be filled again. He watched Sousuke ripping the condom open, rolling it onto his own hard cock. Then he slicked it with lube and positioned himself between Makoto’s legs, lining his cock up with Makoto’s entrance. “You’re sure you’re ready?” Sousuke asked teasingly, making Makoto groan in exasperation. He just wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s waist in response, pulling him in and started to push onto Sousuke’s cock, and they both gasped in unison as it’s head went in.

“Shit,” Sousuke groaned, starting to push further, entering Makoto fully in one slow thrust. Makoto inhaled sharply at the stretch, being it so different than the stretch of Sousuke’s fingers, but a good different, a very good one. They just lay like this for a moment, their labored breathing the only sounds filling the room.

“God, Makoto you’re so tight and hot, and I just think I won’t last long like this,” Sousuke ground out, breathing hotly into Makoto’s shoulder.

“J-Just start moving now.” He felt like he wouldn’t last long himself if the heat rolling low in his stomach was any indication. God, Sousuke inside of him felt just so good and hot and simply _amazing_. Then Sousuke started to roll his hips, pulling out only to snap his hips back forward in one powerful movement. Makoto moaned at the burning pleasure of Sousuke stretching and filling him all the way up. He brought his arms around Sousuke, pulling him even closer if possible, and started digging his nails into his back. He felt like he wanted and needed all, just all of Sousuke right now.

Sousuke’s thrusts became more powerful, but Makoto felt like he still needed more, so he started pushing back on Sousuke just in time with his movements. It made them both moan, Sousuke gasping, “Holy shit!” Then Sousuke suddenly angled his hips _just right_ , and Makoto nearly shouted as he hit that bundle of nerves deep inside of him, sending hot sparks of pleasure through his body. Sousuke was breathing heavily next to his ear, and Makoto turned his face to drag Sousuke in for a hot and wet kiss, crashing their mouths together. It felt like they were melting into each other, their bodies moving perfectly together.

As Sousuke hit his prostate repeatedly, the burning heat in Makoto’s stomach started to feel unbearable and he knew he was close to the edge. “S-Sousuke- Ah- I-I’m so close,” he gasped, his fingers clutching tighter at Sousuke.

“Yeah, me too.” Sousuke’s voice was all raw and husky at the same time, and Makoto decided that he _loved_ that tone of voice, and he guessed Sousuke’s soft moans even more. “So, Makoto, come for me.”

That was just too much to take. Makoto was flying over the edge while shouting Sousuke’s name, coming so hard that he was shaking with it. Sousuke only lasted a few moments longer, groaning loudly above him, his eyes squeezing shut as he thrust into Makoto one last time before he came as well. As their orgasms crashed over them, they held each other tight like holding on for dear live.

He wasn’t able to say something yet as Sousuke collapsed onto him, their chest heaving in unison. God, he felt so boneless and so blissfully light, and he felt like he could bask in this afterglow forever and ever, holding Sousuke close like this.

“Oh Makoto,” Sousuke sighed, as he lifted his head to pepper small and gentle kisses all over his face, the heat and need of their former kisses gone. Sousuke repeated his name like a mantra, making Makoto laugh happily.

“God, Sousuke that felt just so, so good. Oh, so perfect,” he purred, kissing Sousuke sweetly while sliding his fingers through his short, black hair. “I love you.”

Sousuke caressed his face so tenderly, his eyes filled with so much emotion that it seemed like that beautiful teal was right away sparkling. “Makoto, I love you too. God, I’m so fucking happy right now, I just don’t know what to do with myself.”

“You don’t have to do anything, j-just stay with me like this a little longer,” Makoto whispered, resting their foreheads together, just listening to Sousuke’s breath and feeling his heartbeat against his own.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some do the walk of shame, they have the breakfast talk of shame.

Actually Makoto didn’t want to wake up. He’d rather cling to the warm and alluring feeling of being asleep a little longer, but he felt gentle fingers caressing his cheek, so he finally cracked one eye open, a happy smile forming on his face. Sousuke was lying next to him, brushing his fingers through Makoto’s hair while wearing such a fond and loving expression that Makoto could feel his heart flutter in his chest. Last night they’d decided to both sleep in Makoto’s bed instead of getting Sousuke a spare futon. It wasn’t like his parents would walk in on them to wake them up or something, so there was no need to pretend. Well, and if they’d done so, they’d have told them that they’d been too lazy to get the futon. It wasn’t really a lie, but Makoto had just needed Sousuke to sleep with him in one bed tonight. It would’ve been horrible to know Sousuke in the same room but not being close to him. Ah, well, that had seemed more logical in his head last night. Actually it was just him wanting to be close to Sousuke, wanting Sousuke to hold him.

“Hey,” Sousuke smiled, tangling their legs together under the blanket. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

“Nah, ‘s fine,” Makoto yawned as he snuggled closer to Sousuke, burying his face in his chest. “There’s no ‘too early’ if I get to see you.”

He could feel Sousuke’s chest vibrate with his soft laughter as he placed a kiss on Makoto’s head. “Just how can you be this cute just after you woke up?”

“Dunno, but it’s the truth,” he mumbled against Sousuke’s chest. Maybe he could get just another 5 minutes like this…

Sousuke made a low humming noise as he went back to running his fingers through Makoto’s hair, and like this he fell asleep once more.

\------

“Hey Makoto.”

“Hmmm?” He didn’t open his eyes and just snuggled up closer to Sousuke.

“I think we should get up.”

“Why on earth would you say something like that?” he whined. Just why should he leave the warmth of his bed and Sousuke’s embrace voluntarily?

“Well, it’s not like I want to. Believe me I’d stay with you like this forever, but I really think we should show ourselves downstairs before your parents think we’re dead.”

“Huh?” Did what Sousuke just said make sense? His just awoken brain needed a moment to comprehend Sousuke’s words. Ah, wait, it made sense. “What time is it?”

“I guess around 1:30 pm by now.”

“What??” Makoto’s eyes flew open, and he rolled over to stare at the clock on the wall. It showed 1:34 pm. Oh God. “I slept this long?? You should’ve woken me earlier!”

“Well, but you know, you’re really cute when you’re asleep.” Sousuke grinned amusedly at Makoto’s flustered state.

“Oh, you,” Makoto said, dragging the blanket over Sousuke’s head to muffle that grin.

He heard a muffled laugh before Sousuke lifted the blanket slightly to peek at Makoto, eyes crinkling with mirth. “But it’s true. You look just like an angel. Ah, well, but you look like an angel all the time so that’s nothing new, but I mean even more angelic than usual. …You know, that was just something really embarrassing to say.” Sousuke’s head disappeared under the blanket again.

Makoto’s heart did some funny morning exercises at the picture, and he felt himself blush at Sousuke’s words. How could Sousuke act like this just after he woke up? It wasn’t fair, really. He joined Sousuke under the blanket and saw a slight blush gracing his cheeks, and Makoto decided that he really liked Sousuke blushing. “You should say embarrassing things more often.”

“I’m not good at it, but believe it or not, I’m actually trying to avoid that. It’s just that I feel like my brain to mouth filter isn’t working around you, or like my brain isn’t working in general. I always end up feeling like an idiot anyway.”

“You really are an idiot, but you’re my idiot so keep it up.” He hoped that Sousuke’d never stop being the adorable dork he was right now. Really, a flustered Sousuke was just too cute.

“God, Makoto you’re killing me,” Sousuke groaned, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

Makoto just laughed happily. “Let’s get out of our blanket fortress. We need to get up before my parents will come to look for us ‘cause they really fear that we’re dead.”

So they finally got up with Sousuke nearly slipping on the Uno cards that were still scattered all over the floor. Well, they needed to clean up later. Makoto shortly checked Sousuke and then himself in the mirror if they were presentable, and yes they didn’t look like they had had awesome and breathtaking sex last night. Alright.

When they got downstairs, his father was sitting at the breakfast table, which was still set for him and Sousuke despite the late hour, and was reading his newspaper.

“Hey Dad!” Makoto greeted cheerfully, and Sousuke joined him by saying, “Good morning Mr. Tachibana.”

“Hey where’s Mom?” he asked as they sat down at the table.

“Ah, the boys finally rose from the dead,” his father said amusedly. “She’s fetching the twins right now.”

“I see.” They started to help themselves to their breakfast as his father spoke up again.

“So, how was your night?”

It was just an innocent question, but it made his cheeks turn faintly red nevertheless. Sousuke, on the other hand, answered smoothly, “It was really nice, we totally enjoyed ourselves.” Makoto nodded along with it, taking a large bite of his toast.

“Ah, speaking of enjoying yourselves.” His father set the newspaper aside and turned to fully look at them. “You see, I’ve been young myself so I totally understand how you feel for each other and that there are certain urges coming along with feeling like this, but please take it down a notch when the twins are back.”

Makoto nearly choked on his toast, and Sousuke nearly dropped a glass of marmalade, but his father wasn’t finished yet. “I’m not saying that you’re not allowed to do it in Makoto’s room or anything, it’s just that you’re, well, pretty loud. So last night was all right, but please don’t forget about the twins. I don’t want to explain the source of strange noises by having the talk with them just yet.”

That couldn’t possibly have happened right now. There was no way that he wasn’t still dreaming, even though it’d be a really weird dream. But judging by the fact that he was still trying to swallow his toast, he had to be awake. Oh God. He felt a blush starting to bloom all over his face down to his neck as he was at a total loss for words. Just why exactly was dying of utter humiliation no option right now? He shot Sousuke a glance, but Sousuke sported a pretty impressive blush himself, his mouth slightly open.

After a long beat of silence he finally stammered, “H-How could you know?”

“Like I said, you weren’t particularly quiet when- ”

“Oh God, I didn’t mean it like that!!” he interrupted violently. “J-Just how did you know about…Sousuke and me?”

“Makoto, we’re your parents. We notice such things. …Well, at least your mother does because your mother knows everything,” his father said. Then he added with a soft smile, “Don’t worry boys, it’s fine. We’re totally okay with it. Sousuke, you seem like a nice and sincere boy, so we’re not worried.”

They both blinked at Makoto’s father for a moment before Sousuke hurriedly said, “M-Mr. Tachibana let me assure you that my feelings for Makoto are nothing but sincere and that my intentions are- ”

“You don’t need to explain yourself. We can see that in the way you act with our Makoto,” his father interrupted. “We just want you two to be happy.”

“W-Well, thank you Mr. Tachibana,” Sousuke stammered, seemingly flustered.

“Yeah, thank you Dad,” Makoto said, and right now he didn’t know if he should be embarrassed or happy. He guessed it was a mixture of both, making his heart beat faster and his blush even deeper.

Suddenly there was a rattling at the door and Makoto could hear his sibling’s bright voices and his mother’s soft chuckles as they entered the house.

“Oh, and just tell the twins when you’re feeling ready to do so,” his father added as an afterthought, picking up his newspaper and starting to read again like nothing of importance had happened at all.

There was an excited cry of delightment as Ran spotted them. “Ohhh, Sou-chan, Sou-chan, you’re back! Eh, but Onii-chan, Sou-chan why are you all red?”

Sometimes Makoto couldn’t believe that this was his family.


	18. Chapter 18

“Eh? So you’re saying you’re going out with Sou-chan?”

After that little incident, or rather the most embarrassing moment in his entire life, he and Sousuke had quickly made their excuses and had gotten up to Makoto’s room once again. They’d decided to get through the whole embarrassing stuff in one go, so they’d quickly picked up all the clothes and cards that were _still_ lying on the floor, geez, and like this Ran and Ren were now sitting with them on Makoto’s bed, sporting a rather confused expression.

“Well, yes,” Makoto said, scratching the back of his head.

There was a pondering silence as Ran and Ren just sat there, their eyes narrowing at them, and Makoto could practically hear their minds working as they were trying to comprehend that new piece of information.

“But Onii-chan, you mean like Mommy and Daddy?” Ren asked, his head tilting to one side.

“Not exactly since Mommy and Daddy are married, but it’s like before they were married.” Was he actually making any sense? He wasn’t quite sure.

Ran gasped at that and exclaimed, “Onii-chan you’re going to marry Sou-chan??”

Makoto felt himself blush furiously at that. God, was there any chance that he _wouldn’t_ be all red for the rest of the day? Probably not. “Ah, n-no, it’s not like that…” Makoto shot Sousuke a look, but the guy was actually slightly blushing himself while giving Makoto an amused look.

“It’s not like we’re going to marry, but we’re dating,” Sousuke simply said.

Ran and Ren were still looking at them with narrowed eyes like they were deliberating whether they were satisfied with that answer or not.

“Hmmm.” Ran closed her eyes, apparently thinking hard. “So, if you’re dating Onii-chan then you gotta love each other, right?”

Makoto’s heart jumped at that question, and all three of them were staring at Sousuke as he said, “Yeah, that’s right.” He said it with such determination and such a fond expression that Makoto was really surprised that his heart hadn’t sprung out of his chest right then and there.

“And do you kiss each other?” Ren asked, his eyes huge. “I mean…on the lips?”

“Yeah, we do that too,” Sousuke said, winking at Makoto. Oh, this boy would be the end of him.

“No way!!” his siblings exclaimed at the same time, nearly sitting in their laps now. “I wanna see!” Ran said, immediately followed by her brother, “Yes, me too!”

“Oh, n-no, that’s not going to happen!” Makoto stammered, feeling himself getting even redder if that was still possible. His sibling’s expectant expressions went from excited to disappointed, and they both started to pout at him.

“Onii-chan, that’s not fair!” Ren said, his sister adding, “Yeah, no fair! Right, Sou-chan??” They both turned a puppy look on Sousuke, their eyes glittering with expectation.

“Ah, w-well, maybe another time.” Sousuke was just smiling kinda helplessly, scratching the back of his head. Makoto was fairly proud of him because he knew all too well how much effort it needed to resist those eyes.

“Nooooo!” Ran and Ren protested at the same time. “It’s not fair if you get to kiss Onii-chan all the time and we’re not allowed to see!” Ran pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, puffing up her cheeks.

“Uh-huh!” Ren crossed his arms as well, nodding along with his sister.

Sousuke brought up his hands in defense and shot Makoto a look, probably asking him to save him from his siblings. Makoto sighed in surrender, “Oh, fine.”

“Yes!!” Ran and Ren scooted even closer, their eyes plastered to the two of them like they were about to witness the most spectacular event they’d ever seen, probably not wanting to miss a single millisecond of it.

He turned to face Sousuke fully, his heart beating way too fast at the prospect of just a kiss. Ah well, but then again it never was _just_ a kiss with Sousuke. As he leaned in, he thought that if he wasn’t already flushed he’d be it by now, but Sousuke’s cheeks were also slightly red as he met him halfway, so he guessed it was alright. Their mouths met, and their lips brushed together so perfectly that Makoto had _nearly_ lost himself in the kiss, but the gasps of his siblings quickly reminded him not to do so. They broke apart, and it almost felt reluctantly, and Makoto would’ve scolded himself internally for not behaving himself in front of his siblings if he’d cared right now. But with Sousuke smiling at him like _that_ , he couldn’t care any less.

“Oh my God, Ren did you see that?? Onii-chan and Sou-chan really kissed!!”

“Of course I saw!” her brother huffed, his hands over his eyes, peeking through his fingers. “But I would’ve never thought that Onii-chan would kiss anybody but us.”

“Us and Mommy and Daddy!” his sister added thoughtfully.

“I’ll still kiss you guys!” he said, gathering his siblings up in his arms, planting a kiss on either of their foreheads. “But I’ll kiss Sousuke too.”

“Then I want a kiss from Sou-chan too!” Ran said determinedly like it was the logical conclusion of it all.

Sousuke huffed out a laugh and raised an amused eyebrow at her. “Oh really?”

“Yes really!”

“Then I guess it can’t be helped.” He leaned over and dropped a kiss on her hair, making her giggle with delightment.

“H-Hey, I want a kiss from Sou-chan too!” his brother hurriedly said.

“Guys please, Sousuke is _my_ boyfriend!”

\------

“God, I think I won’t be able to look my father straight in the eye without blushing for about the rest of my life.”

They’d escaped his siblings interrogation by saying that they needed to go and do some grown up stuff now, and even though they hadn’t come across as convincing as they’d wanted to, Ran and Ren had let them go, but only after getting him and Sousuke to promise that they’d play with them when they came back. So, with nothing to do in particular, they were now walking along the empty beach, enjoying the sea breeze and the calm of finally being alone again.

Sousuke huffed out a laugh. “Hah, that’s nothing. I practically got introduced to your parents as your boyfriend by them hearing us having sex.”

Makoto groaned in frustration and brought his hands up to cover his face. “Oh God, please, let’s just not talk about it.”

“Mhm, you mean the sex? Well, and I was under the impression that you really enjoyed yourself last night,” Sousuke said, wearing a cheeky grin.

“Sousuke, you’re impossible!” Makoto laughed, kicking sand in his general direction.

“Oh please, as if you didn't like it,” Sousuke said, actually sticking his tongue out at him.

“Ah, you saw right through me,” Makoto said dramatically, clutching at the fabric of his shirt. Then he shot Sousuke a look followed by a smirk as he added, “But you’re right, I _totally_ enjoyed myself. Too bad that we fell asleep after the third round.”

Sousuke suddenly pulled him in by the waist, bringing their faces close together. “Now you’re being impossible.”

“Why would you say that?” Makoto asked sweetly, batting his eyes innocently at Sousuke.

“Stop that,” Sousuke huffed. “Just how can you say something like that without a bed in direct proximity?”

He gulped at Sousuke’s deep tone of voice. “Come to think of it, that’s a very good question.” Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, he suddenly felt Sousuke’s phone starting to vibrate inside of his pocket from where their thighs were touching, but Sousuke seemed like he couldn’t care any less and like he was rather eager for that kiss. “Hey, you’re not going to answer?”

“God, why would I do that right now?” Since Makoto wasn’t kissing him, Sousuke just started to nuzzle against the underside of his chin.

“M-Maybe it’s important!” Makoto said, and just why was he still talking about the phone?

“Ugh, fine,” Sousuke grumbled as he reluctantly stopped his caressing to get the phone out of his pocket. “I bet it’s just Rin who’s- Yup, it’s just Rin.” He answered the call with a roll of his eyes. “What is it Rin? You’re timing’s just- ”

There was some rambling on the other side, but Makoto couldn’t understand what Rin was saying.

“No, God, Rin stop it,” Sousuke groaned and covered his eyes with his free hand. “Yeah, ‘s alright. …Yeah, everything went great. …Geez, calm down, I’m not going to tell you _every-fucking-thing_ via phone right now. …No, I’m not an asshole, you’re just impatient as fuck. …Alright, see ya.”

Makoto shot Sousuke an amused look. “What did he say?”

“He wanted to know if I haven’t answered his texts ‘cause I seriously died of a heart attack, or if I just lost too many brain cells to answer him ‘cause I had too much awesome sex with you.”

“O-Oh.” Makoto felt himself blush at that.

“Well, that’s Rin for you,” Sousuke simply said, shrugging.

Those two, really. He just shook his head and chuckled softly.

“What is it?” Sousuke asked with a grin, pulling Makoto closer again.

“Oh, it’s just that I can’t believe that I’ve been thinking the whole time that you and Rin were dating.”

“Well, I don’t know why you’d think silly stuff like that,” Sousuke grinned. Then he brought their faces close together once again, asking, “So, where were we?”

“Well, I think we were about to kiss and then get ourselves into a more horizontal position.”

“Mhm, I bet Rin would _gladly_ get out of our room to leave for the pool for the next couple of hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End~  
> (well I _guess_ I'm going to add a bonus/epilogue/whatever but it's basically the end...yeah ^^')
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this!!! I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit x3


	19. That's not a kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I actually wrote the bonus/epilogue/whatever thingy! ^^

“Eh, what’s that supposed to be Sou-chan?”

All four of them were sitting at the table in the living room, the surface of the tabletop currently not visible since it was nearly completely covered with several layers of sheets and at least a ton of pencils and markers. It had started with Ran and Ren drawing pictures, but soon they’d gotten Makoto and Sousuke to join them, and like that things had started to get a little out of hand. Right now they were playing a game where one drew something and the others needed to guess what it was. Well, and like this they were now bent over Sousuke’s drawing.

“Is it a monkey?” Ren asked, staring down at the sheet.

“Ah, no, no wait! It’s a rabbit!” Ran exclaimed triumphantly.

Makoto wasn’t sure what to say since he wasn’t sure what the scribble in front of him was supposed to be. …He’d just go with his sister’s idea. “Uhm, I think it’s a rabbit too.”

“What are you all even talking about??” Sousuke said, looking somewhat offended. “That’s obviously a cat!”

At this Makoto and his siblings leaned even closer in, their eyes narrowing in consideration.

“No way!” his sister said at last. “That’s obviously not a kitty!”

“Why would you say that?” Sousuke asked, staring at his drawing as well. “Look, it got a tail and kitty ears and- ”

“That’s not what kitty ears look like!” Ran interrupted. “Yours are waaaaay to big, they look like bunny ears!”

Sousuke frowned down at the picture. “I don’t see how my kitty’s supposed to be a rabbit. You’re just being silly.”

“No I’m not!!” Ran gasped, clearly not accepting that statement. She turned to look at Makoto as she said, “Onii-chan I’m right, aren’t I? Tell Sou-chan that he drew a bunny!”

“Ha, no way, Makoto’s on my side,” Sousuke smirked, turning to look at Makoto as well.

“Ah, well,” he brought his hands up in defense, somewhat at a loss for words. “We could agree on a kitten-bunny?”

“Oh, I like that,” his brother said, clapping his hands in delightment.

“NO!” Both Sousuke and Ran protested vehemently, Ran puffing up her cheeks and Sousuke crossing his arms over his chest. Makoto had to stop himself from laughing at the picture, because really. They were both acting like five year olds, except for the fact that it was legitimate for Ran to do so, while Sousuke insisting on his drawing being a cat was just plain adorable.

“Wait!” his sister suddenly said, hopping off of her chair. “I’ll be right back!!” And like this she was running upstairs.

Sousuke shot Makoto a look, wearing a small pout. “You’re such a traitor.”

“Ah well, look I was just- ” he started but was interrupted by his sister jumping down the last couple of steps, seemingly excited.

“Look, Sou-chan! Look!” She came to stand beside Sousuke, slightly out of breath. “ _That’s_ what kitty ears look like!” And like this she held up a set of black cat ears which she’d apparently gotten from upstairs right now.

Sousuke huffed out a laugh at that, a slow smile starting to form on his face. “Well, seems like you’re the one who’s right.” He ruffled Ran’s hair, making the little girl giggle before she swatted his hand away, laughing, “Stop that Sou-chan!”

Makoto watched the scene unfurl with a happy smile. Sousuke was just so sweet with the twins. Every time he watched them he could feel a wash of utter happiness seeping through his body. He let out a dreamy sigh because his boyfriend was just too perfect to not sigh like an absolutely smitten teenage girl.

“But Sou-chan look, they even match your hair color perfectly!” Ran climbed onto Sousuke’s lap, reaching up to place the cat ears on his head. Sousuke just let her do so, wearing an amused expression.

“So, how do I look?” he asked the three of them.

“Hmmm, I’m not sure,” Ren said, tilting his head. “I think you’re too tall to be a kitty.”

“No, no, no, Sousuke’s looking great,” he protested, taking in the sight in front of him. So, he loved cats and he loved Sousuke. Well, and Sousuke wearing cat ears… God, he’d never allow Sousuke to take them off ever again.

“Hmmm, something’s missing.” Ran was currently scrutinizing Sousuke, tapping her lower lip in consideration. Suddenly she let out a “Ha!” and turned to bend over the desk, grabbing for a black marker. Then she turned to Sousuke again, popping the lid open and started to lean in.

“H-Hey, what- ” Sousuke started, but he was hushed by Ran.

“Shhh! Don’t move!!” And like this Ran grabbed Sousuke’s face, bringing the marker up to draw something on it. As she was finished, she leaned back, examining her work with a pleased expression. “Now you’re looking perfect!”

Makoto could barely contain his laughter at the sight of Sousuke with honest to God _whiskers_ drawn on his face, looking quite perplexed as he reached up to touch where Ran had just worked the marker on him. God, he just _loved_ his siblings.

“Whiskers suit you, really,” Makoto snorted, pressing his hand to his mouth as he tried really hard to not just burst out laughing. It was quite a challenge though as he saw Sousuke blushing slightly.

“So that’s what you did there you little fiend,” Sousuke said, and then he suddenly grabbed Ran, making her squeal as he snatched the marker from her hand.

“NOOO!” she squeaked as Sousuke was about to draw on her face.

“Nuh-uh! Payback! And you’d better stay still or else your face will be all black!”

Ran gasped at that, but she surrendered nevertheless, squeezing her eyes shut as Sousuke started. As he was finished, Ran’s face was also adorned by whiskers, but he’d added a black dot to Ran’s nose as well as a pair of rabbit teeth just below her lips.

“So much for that bunny of yours,” he smirked, looking quite pleased with himself.

Ran’s eyes went wide as she touched her black nose. Then she blushed all the way down, saying, “Y-You’re such a meanie Sou-chan!!”

That was when Makoto lost it. He could barely keep himself on his chair as he doubled over with the force of his laughter, wiping away the tears that started to form at the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, seems like your Onii-chan wants to join us,” Sousuke said as he set Ran aside, wearing a devious grin as he got up.

“No!” Makoto managed between huffs of laughter, getting up as well. Then Sousuke grabbed for his wrist, but Makoto dodged him by making a break for the other side of the table. They did this a few times with Makoto still laughing, but Sousuke got him eventually by the shirt, managing to wrestle him down, pinning him to the floor with the whole weight of his body, the cat ears clattering to the ground next to them.

“No Sousuke!” Makoto laughed, trying to snatch the marker away from him.

“Your turn, Ma-ko-to ~ ,” Sousuke singsonged, grinning down at him as he started to draw on his face.

He could feel him drawing on his cheeks and his nose, drawing whiskers and… “Did you just draw a heart on my nose?” he asked, shooting Sousuke an amused look.

“I’d never do something childish like that,” Sousuke denied, but the slow grin on his face betrayed him.

“Right, there’s no way you’d act that childish!” Makoto snorted. “Not like we’re a bunch of kitties now.”

“Hey, your sister started it,” Sousuke just shrugged. “And by the way, we make awesome kitties.”

“I’m not a kitty, I’m a bunny!” his sister called out from the other side of the table.

“I wanna be a bunny too!” his brother said, and Makoto just knew without needing to see it that Ran was gladly turning her brother into a rabbit right now.

“I don’t know what my parents will say to this,” Makoto laughed, shaking his head slightly as he brought his arms around Sousuke, hugging him even tighter to his chest.

“Mhm, they’ll probably take an awfully embarrassing picture and show it to all people who might happen to know us, making us want to die from eternal embarrassment.”

“Sounds like something they’d do,” Makoto agreed. Then Sousuke leaned in for a sweet kiss, making Makoto’s heart skip a beat. As they broke apart, both wearing a dopey smile, Makoto couldn’t help but say, “But you know, you make a purrfect kitty.”

“God, Makoto that one was awful,” Sousuke laughed, shaking his head.

“I know.” And like this he pulled Sousuke in for another kiss, secretly hoping that the markers were permanent so he'd get to enjoy Sousuke with whiskers a little longer.


End file.
